Men's Club
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Aprender a caminar como ellos, hablar como ellos, incluso hasta pensar como ellos, se volvió fácil, lo difícil iba a ser no enamorase de "él". Para ser aceptado en este lugar solo se necesita algo muy simple, saber escupir y contar con bastante testosterona en tu organismo, -¡estoy dentro!, Sakura Haruno, corrección, Tsukumo Ayuzawa, pertenecía ahora al Katon Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

**Men's Club**

.

.

.

I

« Misión Infiltración »

.

.

.

Bajó del auto suspirando resignada, todavía le costaba trabajo ver su imagen reflejada en la ventanilla del vehículo y reconocerse en su reflejo. Su cabello rosado era cubierto mágicamente por aquella peluca de cabello castaño, la cual le hacía parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era con ese corte desenfadado. Respiró hondamente y se arregló el pantalón de lino alisándolo con las manos, luego revisó que su corbata no estuviera torcida, finalmente se colocó la chaqueta que le quedaba algo floja, tomo su curriculum falso, y caminó con porte recto –como había practicado– a la entrada del lugar.

Al entrar al Katon Club, sintió como todo dentro de ella se mezcló en un nerviosismo imposible de controlar, ¿Qué diablos hacía en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué había aceptado esa descabellada idea?, las manos comenzaron a sudarle, rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se las limpió.

Con ojos observadores –como eran los de ella– registró cada rincón de aquel bar, bastante pomposo para su gusto, la opulencia se manifestaba en los pisos perfectamente encerados, las alfombras negras más limpias que un quirófano de operaciones, las mesas y sillones blancos tipo lounge, y una barra elegante sobresaliendo en el centro, todo tipo de bebidas, tanto internacionales como nacionales esmeradamente acomodadas en las repisas.

De lo que parecía ser la bodega de almacenaje salió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, cargaba unas cajas de Bourbon. El joven colocó las cajas en el suelo con cuidado, se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo, luego giró en dirección a ella quedándose parado observándola con extrañeza.

Ella sonrió y cogió valor, era ahora o nunca, se infundió ánimos caminando hacia él.

–Buenos días, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó amable mirándola de pies a cabeza.

–Buenos días –respondió con voz ronca y acento grave, esperaba no haber sonado tan extraña–, mi nombre es…mi nombre es Tsukumo, y vengo por el empleo de mesero –oh si, su pesadilla acababa de empezar.

El hombre de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, se tomó el mentón con la mano derecha en señal pensativa, la detalló sin perder un solo milímetro de su cuerpo y resopló mostrando una sonrisa cordial.

–Bueno Tsukumo, pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y soy el gerente del lugar, ¿supongo que ese es tu curriculum? –le señaló el folder color manila que estrujaba en sus manos–, pásamelo, lo revisaré en lo que llegan los dueños, ellos serán quienes decidan si te quedas o no con el puesto, yo solo soy el filtro para ver si pasas a la siguiente entrevista –comentó al tomar el folder cuando ella se lo pasó –, si lo sé, parecen muchos trámites para un simple puesto de mesero verdad, pero es que somos muy selectivos con el personal, queremos el mejor servicio para nuestros clientes –le aclaró aproximándose a una de las mesas y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

–No hay problema –lo siguió quedándose de pie frente a él.

–Siéntate –indicó amenamente–, bien, aquí dice que trabajaste en el club Eleven, estuviste tres años como mesero, ¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar ahí? –cuestionó comenzando con el protocolo.

–Mn, tuve que renunciar porque mi madre se enfermó, tenía que cuidarla por las noches, así que sacrifiqué el trabajo de mesero y busqué otro con un horario más flexible –en parte verdad en parte mentira, ella jamás había trabajado en aquel lugar, menos mal su amiga Temari conocía al dueño, quien amablemente respaldaría aquella patraña. Lo de su madre era realidad, si tuvo que cuidarla por un tiempo hasta que ella logró sobreponerse.

–Y tu madre, ¿está bien? –se interesó gentil.

–Oh si, ella pudo salir del problema –sonrió sincera.

–Me alegro. Bueno, además de servir mesas y tomar ordenes, ¿sabes preparar bebidas? –cuestionó mirándola a sus ojos cafés.

–La verdad no, pero soy muy rápido aprendiendo, si usted me da la oportunidad, en menos de lo que imagine podré servirle también como bartender.

Respondía hábilmente a las preguntas de aquel rubio, no en vano tuvo una semana para prepararse y asumir el papel de su vida, aunque los nervios aun la consumían y los lentes de contacto comenzaban a irritarle los ojos.

–Por mi no habrá problema en enseñarte en caso de que seas el elegido, tenemos un cantinero que es una maravilla, Sasori es conocido por las magníficas bebidas preparadas que realiza, de hecho, muchos clientes solo vienen por él, estoy seguro que no le vendría mal que le eches una mano cuando estés listo.

–Entonces, ¿cree que pueda conseguir el trabajo? –preguntó emocionada.

–Bueno, tienes excelentes referencias, lo más probable es que si, aunque como te dije antes, eso lo tendrán que decidir los dueños, Itachi y Sasuke –le aclaró.

"Itachi, la razón por la que estoy aquí", tragó grueso. Su mente viajó a aquel día en el que todo inició.

.

...

...

_Estaba tan tranquila y relajada, era lo que necesitaba, internarse en aquel bello y recóndito lugar. Como escritora que era, tenía la firme intención de comenzar su primera obra y convertirla en un bestseller, solo que para eso, le faltaba inspirarse y apegarse por completo a su plan, el cual se basaba en entregarse a la soledad que le brindaba aquella cabaña en el bosque, sin interrupciones, distracciones, y mucho menos problemas_.

_Sus maletas seguían en la estancia, ni siquiera había desempacado todavía, primero quería disfrutar del paisaje tomando una caminata para familiarizarse con el lugar. En el pequeño despacho con el que contaba la cabaña, comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, solo lo fundamental, su laptop, algunas notas, las cuales eran posibles ideas para su libro, y su taza favorita de café. En su maletín guardaba cosas que le serían menos necesarias, como una agenda electrónica, su reproductor de música, y su celular, recordó que continuaba encendido y lo sacó apresurada, era la máxima distracción, solo lo llevó por si ocurría alguna emergencia y no estar incomunicada. Antes de que pudiera apagarlo, este comenzó a sonar, no pensaba responder, pero al ver el número no pudo dejar de hacerlo._

–_¡Ino, tanto tiempo! –respondió emocionada._

_Tenía más de cinco meses sin noticias de su amiga rubia, se conocían desde pequeñas, se consideraban casi hermanas, pero al crecer, las diversas ocupaciones de ambas, les impedían pasar tiempo juntas. Lo último que su amiga le había contado, era que estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre de negocios bastante atractivo, pensaba llamarla cuando volviera a la ciudad, después de terminar su libro._

–_Sakura, te necesito, te necesito amiga –sollozaba la otra chica detrás de la línea._

–_Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? –se alarmó al escucharla en ese estado._

–_Me dejó, Itachi me dejó, a unos meses de la boda, él…él terminó conmigo Sakura, no sé qué hacer, quiero morirme –lloró con más fuerza._

_Se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás hubiera esperado que a Ino le ocurriera tal desgracia, parecía muy enamorada de aquel hombre, no tenía idea del por qué habían terminado._

–_Ino, cálmate, dime, ¿Por qué terminaron?, ¿pues qué paso?, no digas eso, seguro su relación tiene solución –intentaba calmarla inútilmente._

–_No, esto ya no tiene remedio, lo peor es que no me dijo la razón, solo deshizo el compromiso y ya, no me dio tiempo de hablar con él… Sakura te necesito amiga, no tengo a nadie más –le imploró con voz quebrada._

_Ino era huérfana desde hacía dos años, cuando sus padres tuvieron un accidente de carretera y prácticamente se quedó sola, no tenía hermanos, solo un tío por parte de su madre, uno al que ni siquiera conocía ya que vivía en otro país._

–_Ino… –no sabía que decir, obviamente su mejor amiga la necesitaba a su lado, pero ella al estar tan lejos, se desesperó._

–_Necesito verte, siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido… –sus lamentos se perdieron en susurros._

–_No digas eso por favor, no estoy en la ciudad, pero saldré cuanto antes para allá, espérame amiga, no te dejaré sola en un momento como este –decidió sin pensárselo dos veces, su libro podía esperar, su amiga no._

...

...

.

–Mn, Tsukumo –la zarandeó levemente de los hombros.

–Eh, disculpe Naruto-san, ¿me decía algo? –regresó al presente enfocando su atención en el de ojos azules.

–Espero que no te guste mucho estar en la luna, aquí no te puedes distraer –apuntó retomando su lugar en el sillón.

–Descuide, es que me quedé pensando si cerré la puerta de mi departamento –inventó rápidamente.

–Bueno, aquí dice que tienes veinticuatro, que empezaste la carrera de Administración, pero que no la terminaste, ¿Por qué? –continuó con la entrevista.

–No es lo mío, por eso decidí salirme de la Universidad y tomarme un descanso para planear bien mi futuro, pero le aseguro que soy muy responsable, que no haya continuado en eso, solo significa que quiero buscar algo mejor –aclaró sonriente.

–Eso me gusta, que seas ambicioso, los conformistas no van con este lugar. Y dime, ¿tienes novia?, sé que eso es personal, pero tu sabes cómo son las mujeres, no queremos que te arme algún escándalo en tu área de trabajo –señaló.

– ¿Cómo son las mujeres? –quiso saber la opinión que ese hombre tenía del sexo femenino, y de pasada descubrir si los rumores de que en ese lugar eran unos machistas, eran ciertos.

–Pues como va a ser, unas exageradas, algo histéricas y dramáticas –soltó en carcajadas.

Contuvo las ganas de golpear a ese troglodita en la cabeza, así que eso pensaba de las mujeres, ¿qué diría si supiera que ahora mismo hablaba con una?, sonrió falsamente y le dio la razón asintiendo.

–Cierto, si son así –coincidió haciendo que Naruto chocara palmas con ella.

–Eres de los míos, bien, los dueños no tardan en llegar, mientras revisaré que tus referencias estén en orden, ahora vuelvo –anunció poniéndose de pie y alejándose a lo que parecía una oficina en el fondo del bar.

"Diablos, me será difícil contenerme si todos piensan igual que este idiota"

.

...

...

– _¿No le exigiste que te diera una explicación? –preguntó con todo el tacto posible a la rubia que se deshacía de dolor._

–_Sakura, casi me arrodille ante el pidiéndole que me aclarara el porqué de su decisión, me dijo que era lo mejor y se fue, solo eso, ni una maldita razón, si por lo menos me hubiera aclarado que se trata de otra mujer, al menos trataría de entender sus motivos, pero no, no le importó decírmelo, y esta incertidumbre me está matando –mencionaba con coraje mientras seguía llorando._

–_Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a alguien más?, dijiste que tenía un hermano, habla con él, tal vez él sí pueda aclararte que es lo que le pasa a Itachi –sugirió esperanzada._

_La rubia la miró derrotada y después rió amargamente._

–_Ay Sakura, si conocieras a esos imbéciles, se cubren entre ellos, Sasuke jamás me diría nada, ni Naruto o cualquiera de los de su círculo de amistades, son unos cavernícolas, parecen un culto con tantos malditos secretos, ni siquiera sé cómo me enamoré tanto de Itachi, si él siempre era tan hermético y serio conmigo, la única manera de sacarles algo sería torturándolos, o convirtiéndonos en unos machistas descerebrados como ellos –soltó abriendo la boca y mirándola fijamente._

–_Conozco esa expresión, ¿Qué se te ocurrió Ino? –preguntó temerosa._

–_Sakura, ¿tú me quieres verdad?_

–_Sabes que si –asintió._

–…_y… ¿harías lo que fuera por mi? –se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos._

–_Bueno, pues…sí._

– _¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el colegio, cuando te caracterizaste de Romeo para aquella obra de teatro?..._

–_No Ino –negó sacudiendo la cabeza, su amiga no podía estar sugiriendo aquello._

–_Por favor Sakura –suplicó afligida– solo tu podrías hacerlo, inmiscuirte en su mundo y sacarle la verdad, investigar porque Itachi me dejó de esa manera tan misteriosa, por favor…Sakura, por favor –casi se arrodilló ante ella, pero la pelirosa se lo impidió. _

–_Pero…cómo me pides eso, jamás me creerían, soy una mujer, como tú, ellos se darán cuenta del engaño apenas me vean –pretextó esperando que la rubia se diera cuenta de la locura que proponía._

–_No si lo hacemos bien, en la obra parecías un hombre de verdad, solo hay que prepararte para que aprendas a hablar y a moverte como ellos…Sakura, eres mi única esperanza –rogó desconsolada_.

–_Aunque lo hiciera y en el extremo caso de que no se dieran cuenta, llevaría años para que confiaran en mi, no van a soltarme toda su vida en una tarde –estaba algo alterada, conocía a Ino, era una obstinada, si no la hacía desistir, estaría en grandes problemas–, yo no puedo dedicarle mi vida a eso, necesito comenzar con mi libro –sonó algo egoísta, pero esa era su prioridad._

–_Tienes razón Sakura, no puedo pedirte que abandones tus propios sueños por mi, discúlpame, tú debes enfocarte en tus objetivos –se limpió las lágrimas y trato de sonreír._

_Con sus jades inspeccionó todo el departamento de Ino, había una pila enorme de platos sucios en el fregadero, basura de cajas de comida rápida en la mesa, la misma rubia lucía desastrosa, parecía no haberse bañado en días y estaba muy demacrada._

–_Bien, lo haré –expresó suspirando._

_Los ojos azules de su amiga brillaron de repente, un poco de la tristeza que mostraba se disipó ante lo que dijo la pelirosa._

–_No Sakura, acabas de decirme que tienes que enfocarte en tu libro, yo jamás… _

– _¡Eso es! –exclamó aplaudiendo entusiasmada–, como no lo relacioné antes, Ino, mi libro se tratara de ellos, de los hombres y de lo que hacen y dicen cuando están solos, cómo piensan, cómo sienten, si me infiltro en su grupo, la historia se escribirá prácticamente sola, es decir, ¿Qué mujer no estaría ansiosa por entender al sexo masculino?_

_La rubia la veía sin poder creérselo, en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa._

–_Entonces… _

–_Si Ino, me convertiré en uno de ellos, me transformaré en hombre para saber porque Itachi te dejó, y a la vez, con la información que logre reunir, escribiré mi libro –se le ocurrió hábilmente._

...

...

.

–Todo está en orden, incluso el señor Amashita me dijo que debíamos contratarte, que eres un excelente empleado –regresó Naruto muy animado.

–Eso es una gran noticia –respiró tranquila, esperaba que el señor Amashita no hubiera exagerado, lo cierto es que en su vida había atendido mesas, aunque tampoco creía que se necesitara de gran capacidad para hacerlo.

–Hablé con Itachi, dijo que tardarían un poco en llegar, un contratiempo. ¿Te molesta esperarlos?

–Claro que no –negó despreocupada.

–Bueno, entonces te quedas en tu casa, disculpa que te deje, pero debo de acomodar unos pedidos que nos acaban de llegar.

– ¿Tu solo?

–Sí, siempre me gusta trabajar solo, lo hago más rápido y sin tanta distracción.

–Si gustas puedo ayudarte –se ofreció servicial.

–Sería genial, además, así acumulas puntos –comentó divertido– sabes Tsukumo, me caes bien, le recomendaré a los dueños que te elijan a ti.

–Gracias Naruto-san –se enorgulleció de su ingenio, no llevaba ni dos horas ahí y ya se había echado a la bolsa a uno de ellos.

–Ven, te enseñaré como acomodar los licores que nos llegan –lo dirigió a la bodega.

Entró tras él y se sorprendió, vaya que esos hombres eran obsesivos, todo estaba perfectamente catalogado y acomodado.

–Emh, Naruto-san, ¿en este club trabaja alguna mujer? –no pudo resistirse a seguir con su investigación.

–Pero por supuesto que no, como te dije antes, son muy problemáticas, en este club solo trabajamos hombres, y créeme, es lo mejor, a las mujeres que vienen a divertirse les encanta.

–Sí, lo imagino –"misóginos".

–Bueno, estas son las cajas que llegaron hoy, acomódalas por marca, yo iré a llenar los lugares vacíos en las repisas –informó saliendo de ahí y dejándola sola.

.

...

...

–_Por lo menos caracterizarte de hombre no será tan difícil, tu busto es pequeño así que con unas cuantas vendas se esconderá perfectamente –indicaba la rubia._

_Ino había mejorado bastante, lucía ilusionada y más repuesta, por lo menos ya no se la pasaba llorando y tenía limpia su casa, además de que estaba realmente involucrada en el plan._

–_Lo sé, creo que con lo que habrá problema es con esto –señaló sus caderas y su trasero, el cual si era algo abultado._

–_Cuestión de escoger los pantalones correctos –sonrió despreocupada– serás un chico muy atractivo Sakura –señaló al ver sus bellas y delicadas facciones aun sin maquillaje._

–_Y uno bastante chaparro –se quitó los tacones quedando con solo un metro sesenta y cuatro de altura._

–_Bueno, lo importante es que controles tu tono de voz y tus movimientos, eso será lo más difícil._

–_Hmn, si, ¿Cuándo empezamos con las pruebas para decidir cuál será mi imagen?_

–_Mañana mismo, no quiero que pase más tiempo, cada día que se me escapa siento que Itachi se aleja más de mi –comentó preocupada._

–_Bien, ya llamé a Temari, es una amiga de la Universidad, ella es muy creativa para estas cosas, además nos puede ayudar con lo del curriculum, me parece increíble que lancen una vacante en su bar, esa será la manera ideal de entrar a su círculo sin problema._

–_Sí, ese bar nos servirá de mucho, y yo que lo odiaba porque Itachi siempre prefería estar ahí que conmigo –recordó con melancolía._

–_Ino, ¿Qué pasa si descubrimos que las razones de Itachi para dejarte son peores de lo que te imaginabas? –la miró de pronto._

–_Supongo que me pondré muy triste…pero, al menos conoceré sus motivos._

–_Bien, con eso me basta –se acercó y la abrazó en forma de apoyo– haré todo lo posible por descubrir que fue lo que pasó –le prometió._

...

...

.

Acomodó la última caja en su sitio, la espalda comenzó a dolerle, pero no le quedaba opción más que aguantarse, esperaba que no fuera muy seguido eso de ponerse a acomodar cosas pesadas.

–Tsukumo, ven, Itachi y Sasuke acaban de llegar –entró el rubio contemplando el lugar–. Vaya, muy bien Tsukumo, terminaste en tiempo récord –la felicitó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"Ouch, este golpe me dejará marca", se masajeó sin que el oji azul se diera cuenta.

–Vamos, ya les avisé que te encuentras aquí, los dos quieren conocerte.

De nuevo siguió a Naruto, este lo llevó hasta el pasillo que se hallaba al fondo del lugar, una puerta sobresalía por el pequeño corredor, Naruto tocó una vez, y luego abrió como si se tratara de su casa.

–Pasa Tsukumo –le indicó desde adentro.

"Que me contraten, que no me descubran", rogó al cielo e ingresó en la oficina.

Frente a ella, apreció rápidamente a dos hombres, uno le daba la espalda al estar sentado frente a un lujoso escritorio, mientras el otro estaba detrás del mismo en la silla principal, su rostro estaba cubierto por el folder que al parecer era su curriculum. En las paredes magnificas piezas de arte resaltaban elegante y magistralmente colocadas. Una pequeña sala de piel de color negro estaba en una esquina, mientras que en la otra, un mini bar –tan surtido como la misma barra del local– reposaba.

–Ayuzawa Tsukumo –resonó la voz del que parecía ser el mayor– experiencia de tres años como mesero en el club Eleven, veinticuatro años de edad, desertor de la carrera de Administración, e hijo único, residente de esta ciudad desde hace siete años, ¿correcto? –dejó caer el folder sobre el escritorio.

Cabello largo y negro, piel blanca, ojos oscuros, expresión seria y mirada fría. La descripción que le había dado Ino concordaba con la imagen del sujeto, sin duda aquel hombre era Itachi.

–Correcto –contestó con su tono fingido.

–Mn, tu curriculum me parece bueno, además Naruto dijo que le parecías apto, pero, tu apariencia es la que no termina de convencerme –se acomodó en su silla y lo escaneó de arriba abajo- ¿tú qué piensas Sasuke?

Bajó la mirada al suelo implorándole a cualquier ser divino que pudiera escucharla, para que ese tal Sasuke le diera un voto a favor, si no la aceptaban, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, Ino quedaría devastada. Sintió una mirada penetrante posarse en ella, le fue imposible dirigir su vista hacia ellos, no quería que vieran el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos en ese momento.

–Hmp, tienes razón, hay algo con su imagen que no cuadra –estimó como alguien se colocaba delante de ella– parece una tachuela –escuchó la burla del otro hombre, eso la enfureció y alzó los ojos para encararlo.

El precioso joven de cabello despeinado y también negro, al igual que sus ojos, sonreía socarrón mirándola desde arriba. Su boca se abrió pero no pudo pronunciar sonido alguno, sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, era hermoso. En un movimiento rápido, él elevó la mano, la colocó en su cabeza y despeinó su cabello castaño.

–Me gusta, eres el indicado Tsukumo, el trabajo es tuyo –comunicó haciéndola sonreír y casi saltar de gusto.

Sakura Haruno, mejor conocida en ese momento como Tsukumo Ayuzawa, estaba dentro, el plan comenzaba su marcha.

.

.

.

**Año nuevo, fic nuevo!**

**Si mis buenos amigos de FanFiction, les traigo una nueva historia, que espero, sea de su agrado e interés. Como bien pudieron leer en este capítulo, pues será una trama con enredos y locuras, justo como me gusta escribirlas hehe. Ojala pueda contar con su apoyo en este proyecto, si les pareció buena la idea, pues me lo pueden hacer saber con un comentario, en caso de que no, también. Recuerden que acepto quejas, sugerencias, chismes y lo que sea que quieran expresar.**

**Cuídense mucho, espero hayan iniciado el año con el pie derecho, les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos. Nos leemos próximamente.**


	2. ¿Debut y despedida?

**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Men's Club**

**.**

**.**

**.**

II

**« **¿Debut y despedida?** »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las dos rubias la miraban expectantes, ella aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y su expresión era extrañamente seria, le estaba costando bastante trabajo contenerse de darles la noticia, pero es que ni ella podía creérselo todavía.

–Sakura habla de una buena vez, ¿te creyeron o no?, ¿te aceptaron? –la apuraba la de ojos verdes.

Su amiga Temari era muy atractiva, con ese cabello rubio hasta media espalda, sus preciosos ojos grandes y verdes cual esmeraldas, y el cuerpo proporcionado con el que contaba, cómo no serlo, además, a ella le sobraba la altura que a ella le faltaba.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó la mirada, caminó entre ellas llegando hasta el sillón, luego se giró quedando otra vez de frente.

– ¡Estoy dentro! –gritó saltando contenta.

– ¡Ahhhhaaaa! –saltaron junto con ella lanzándose a abrazarla.

– ¡Sabía que lo lograrías frentona, eres la mejor! –se emocionó Ino.

–Pero dinos, ¿Cómo fue?, ¿no sospecharon que eres una chica? –se interesó Temari.

Se sentaron en el sillón para que comenzara a relatarles lo sucedido, ambas con la curiosidad a punto de desbordarse del cuerpo.

–La verdad, temí que así fuera, pero no sucedió. Al primero que me encontré fue al gerente, un rubio llamado Naruto, se ve que es algo bobo, en fin, él me hizo una pequeña entrevista, en la cual logré hacerlo maravillosamente –se enorgulleció recordando- luego, me llevó con los dueños, con Sasuke e Itachi –ambas miraron a Ino, quien solo dejó de sonreír y se puso algo seria.

–No se preocupen, estoy bien –explicó cuando las dos se quedaron calladas atentas de su reacción–. Mejor continúa.

–En fin, me llevó hasta ellos, admito que fue bastante intimidante toparme con la mirada inquisitiva de Itachi, casi me puse a temblar, pero luego… –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no dijo más, parecía que se había quedado trabada.

– ¿Luego qué? –la sacudió la oji verde.

–Él al parecer no quería aceptarme, como que tenía sus dudas por eso de mi apariencia, así que le preguntó su opinión a su hermano, les juro que casi me muero cuando ese hermoso hombre se me paró enfrente –suspiró soñadora.

– ¿Tan atractivo es? –cuestionó Temari interesada.

–Sí, es como un ángel, sus ojos, su rostro, hasta su burlona y altiva sonrisa –seguía recordando.

– ¡Ja!, ¿ángel?, si lo conocieras. Es un idiota machista, un estúpido que se la pasa de mujeriego, eso sin contar que parece un tempano de hielo Sakura, en varias ocasiones vi que trataba a las chicas como si fueran basura –aportó Ino–, ni se te ocurra enamorarte de él, es por tu bien, Sasuke te haría mucho daño amiga –le aconsejó con seriedad.

–Ay Ino, claro que no pienso enamorarme de él, ni de ningún otro, mi único objetivo es averiguar la verdad, y escribir mi libro –explicó apresurada desechando la idea–. Pero como les iba diciendo, Sasuke se me plantó enfrente, pensé que iba a decir lo mismo que Itachi, sin embargo no fue así, me apoyó, dijo que le gustaba y que estaba contratada, digo contratado –se corrigió.

–Vaya, pues fue un golpe de suerte que le cayeras bien a simple vista.

–Si, dijo que parecía una tachuela, pero que confiaba en el instinto de Naruto, además que era bastante atractivo, y que eso le gustaría a las clientas –recordó con entusiasmo.

– ¿Y entonces cuando empiezas?

–Cierto Temari, olvidé llamarte para que le dijeras a tu novio que necesito los papeles cuanto antes, empiezo esta misma noche, al parecer les urge ya el otro mesero –comentó nerviosa.

Temari ya le había sugerido falsificar algunos documentos, obvio los necesitaría para su contratación, aunque esa idea no le agradó mucho, estaría incurriendo en un delito y eso la atemorizaba bastante.

– ¿Segura?, recuerda que si te descubren, puedes ir a dar a prisión –advirtió temerosa.

–Pues, no estoy segura, pero los necesito…

–Puedes decirles que se los entregas después –se le ocurrió a la de ojos azules–, conforme vaya pasando el tiempo seguro lo olvidaran, aparte, no vas a estar mucho tiempo ahí, solo hasta que obtengamos lo que buscamos.

–Mn, está bien, les daré largas, solo espero que no sospechen nada, de cualquier modo dile a Shikamaru que este pendiente –le indicó a la de ojos verdes.

–Por supuesto.

–Bueno, no quiero sonar descortés, pero debo ir a darme un baño, solo me quedan tres horas antes de entrar, y ya saben que esto –se señaló de pies a cabeza– requiere de varias horas de preparación –se levantó para despedirlas.

–Suerte, y llámanos si algo sucede –le comentó Ino ya en la salida.

–Claro, hasta luego –las vio marcharse y después partió a su recamara a arreglarse.

.

.

.

–Todo se ve muy bien. Naruto, cuando lleguen los chicos ordénales mover esas mesas a la derecha –señaló unas mesas al centro.

–Por supuesto Itachi –asintió el rubio.

–Ah, y también vigila muy bien al nuevo, durante todo este mes estará a prueba, pero no quiero que lo sepa o se pondrá nervioso, infórmame de cualquier percance que ocurra con él, ¿entendido?

–Así lo haré –volvió a contestar servicial.

–Hmp, no creo que dé problemas, al contrario, creo que desbancará a Sai y a Deidara en la popularidad, las mujeres lo adoraran, vendrán solo a querer conquistar a la tachuela del Katon –rio Sasuke muy seguro desde la barra.

–En eso creo que tienes razón teme, Tsukumo será una novedad bastante atractiva para las clientas, su apariencia de niño y su timidez, volverán locas a las mujeres –aportó el de ojos azules.

.

.

.

Se colocó de perfil frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en el que se observaba, gracias a lo angosto del pantalón se notaba un poco su trasero, lo bueno es que la camisa desfajada cubría mucho de aquella zona. Se recogió su corta cabellera –la cual había cortado hasta los hombros para más facilidad a la hora de arreglarse–, y se puso una media encima, remató plantando la peluca castaña a la vez que la despeinaba un poco más; luego maquilló sus finas cejas rosas, dejándolas oscuras y gruesas, al igual que las pestañas; tomó los lentes de contacto colocándose primero el derecho, abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas ocasiones, las lágrimas le salían como si estuviera cortando cebolla, debía acostumbrarse a portarlos, si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de parecer un adicto; finalizó con eso y luego se paró derecha sacando el pecho –nada–, plana como una tabla, las vendas lograban su cometido, aunque si no las trajera encima, tampoco habría problema, rio ante su chiste personal.

Se puso los zapatos, les acomodó algo de periódico en la punta, ya que eran tres tallas más grandes de su número habitual, le incomodaban, pero no quería que se burlaran de ella también por eso, ya se imaginaba las bromas a costa de su persona, además, a los hombres les gustaba comparar el tamaño de su pie con el de su pene, ya casi vislumbraba a Sasuke poniéndole otro sobrenombre.

Cogió su bolso y casi se abofeteó por eso, era una distraída, se suponía que debía tener cuidado con cada detalle. Sacó pues lo necesario y buscó algo en que guardarlo, una cartera rosada de forma rectangular y tamaño pequeño fue todo lo que encontró.

–Mn, mejor solo me llevo el dinero en el bolsillo –se decidió por fin sacando algunos billetes y acomodándolos en el bolso de su pantalón– oh, y mi celular –tomó el aparato.

Gracias al cielo era un modelo que bien podían usar hombres y mujeres, cambió el tono antes de que se le olvidara hacerlo, seguro que si aquellos trogloditas escuchaban la canción de Lady Gaga que tenía de ringtone, la sacarían a patadas del bar.

Se pasó por la cocina cogiendo una manzana, por las prisas no tendría tiempo de comer algo más. Atrapó sus llaves que colgaban en el llavero, salió cuidando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, cerró su casa y corrió al elevador.

De nuevo ese nerviosismo que sintió en la mañana volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, ahora no solo estaría frente a Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke, sino también frente al resto de los empleados, ¿Qué tal si entre ellos alguno la descubría?, además, a eso le sumaba las ansias de no poder con el trabajo.

–Tu puedes Sakura, tu puedes, solo, enfócate en que las cosas saldrán bien –susurró dándose ánimos.

Entró por la puerta principal, llegó temprano como Naruto se lo sugirió. Se percató que no había nadie, ¿acaso era la única puntual?

– ¡Tsukumo! –apareció Naruto por aquel pasillo que conducía a la oficina.

–Naruto-san, buenas tardes –respondió cordial.

–Ven, estamos en la oficina, Sasuke está por dar unas indicaciones, sería bueno que vinieras a escucharlas –lo llamó moviendo su mano.

¿Les daría unas indicaciones?, ¿entonces todos los demás ya estaban ahí?, se preocupó por ser la última. Se apresuró a seguir al rubio e ingresó inmediatamente después de él. Seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre su persona, detrás del escritorio los oscuros pozos negros de Sasuke le provocaron escalofríos al recorrerla de esa manera tan seria.

–Bien, en vista de que llegó el último que faltaba, comenzaré –se acomodó en la silla.

"Así que si soy la última, ¡diablos!", pensó tratando de que no se notara su bochorno. Un pelirojo de ojos miel le dedicaba una mirada de curiosidad, otro hombre alto y rubio, con el cabello largo y ojos azules –parecidos a los de Naruto– le sonreía algo burlón, "seguro este es el graciosito del grupo", pensó suspirando.

–Primero quiero presentarles al nuevo –soltó sin mucho prólogo– Tsukumo Ayuzawa –les señaló a los demás–, estos serán tus compañeros, además de ti, tenemos otros tres meseros, Sai –observó como otro chico también de cabello negro y piel blanquecina le sonreía de un modo bastante extraño, como fingido–, Deidara –ahora fue el turno del rubio de cabellera larga–, y Suigetsu –un tipo delgado, de cabello platinado hasta los hombros, además de preciosos ojos violáceos, le sonreía con bastante confianza–, con ellos compartirás las propinas. El cantinero del lugar es Sasori –"el pelirojo que me ve raro" –, el D'j, Óbito –un hombre al que apenas había notado, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, se parecía un poco a Sasuke e Itachi–, bien, espero que no haya problemas entre ninguno de ustedes.

–Si chicos, démosle un buen recibimiento a Tsukumo, para que se sienta como en casa –lo tomó del hombro el gerente.

–Eh, sé que tal vez esto no sea muy importante pero… ¿no es algo chaparro? –comentó Óbito.

Todos se carcajearon menos Naruto, quien parecía darle su apoyo.

–Sí, ¿oye cuántos años tienes, doce? –molestó ahora el rubio de Deidara.

–Basta, tachuela está aquí porque me pareció el mejor candidato, creo que a las mujeres les gustará –aportó Sasuke imponiéndose ante las risas.

–Va, no creo que logre lo que Sai y yo hemos logrado –presumió el de cabellera larga chocando puños con el de sonrisa singular.

Todos la miraron de nuevo, al parecer esperaban que entrara en aquella batalla para descubrir que tan valiente podía ser. "Tengo que decir algo, si no lo hago, estos idiotas me trataran como les dé la gana, seré su diversión", se apresuraba a idear alguna respuesta. "Aunque si me pongo en conflicto con ellos, también me harán la vida imposible", sea cual fuera la decisión que tomara, perdería.

–Hmp, ¿Qué no escuchaste Deidara?, dije que no quería problemas entre ustedes –advirtió de nuevo Sasuke con su imponente presencia–, para que este lugar funcione, debemos ser un equipo, de nada me sirve que estén peleando por esas estupideces.

Y ahí estaba, el ex cuñado de Ino se proclamaba como el macho alfa de aquella jauría de perros, aunque claro que cómo no serlo, él era el dueño. Los demás asintieron y no dijeron más, casi quiso saltarle encima y llenarlo de besos para agradecerle.

–Bien, Suigetsu, ayúdale a Tsukumo a adaptarse, muéstrale las mesas que le corresponden –el de ojos violetas asintió, luego sonrió y le hizo una seña mostrándole el pulgar, ella le correspondió la sonrisa– Óbito, espero que hayas actualizado tu repertorio, no quiero que sea el mismo que el de ayer.

–Claro que si primo, como siempre –así que primos, bueno, ahora sabía a que se debía el tremendo parecido entre ellos.

–Naruto, tráele a tachuela el uniforme.

–Ehh, ¿usamos uniforme?, ahm –sonrió nerviosa al ver que todos la miraban, no supo porque hasta que Sai se lo aclaró.

–Por fin se escucha tu voz, es algo rara, ¿estas enfermo? –otra vez esa mueca extraña enmarcando su rostro.

–No, no, para nada…yo, así hablo –sintió que su voz salió más grave de lo normal.

–Hmp, como sea. Si tachuela, ustedes usan uniforme, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que no habrá de tu talla –desvió el rostro para no ruborizarse ante esa mirada que la recorría, más le valía adaptarse rápido a que todos la observaran de pies a cabeza sin algún pudor–, eres bastante delgado.

–Creo que por hoy está bien que atiendas así, si el uniforme te queda mal, pues ya le harás los arreglos correspondientes –sugirió el gerente.

–Claro –respondió disciplinada.

–Bien, ahora me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, ustedes vayan a dejar el lugar listo –se preocupó ante aquella petición del azabache, ¿para que querría conversar con ella?, estaba muy asustada, él parecía más audaz que Naruto, qué tal si al tener un contacto más prolongado con él, la descubría.

–Te esperamos afuera Tsukumo –sonrió Naruto yéndose junto a los otros y cerrando la puerta.

–Siéntate –invitó señalándole la silla frente a él.

–Mn, gracias –no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"¿Qué tanto me ve?", comenzó a frotarse las manos distraídamente, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior invocando un poco de control a su cuerpo. Lo vio alzar la ceja y fruncir el ceño, ahora sí que no comprendió nada, ¿Por qué él hacía esa extraña mueca si ella aun no había hecho nada?

– ¿Estas cómodo? –preguntó desviando su mirada hacia las piernas de ella.

"¡Estúpida!", se gritó mentalmente, tenía las piernas cruzadas y la espalda más recta que una viga, parecía una señorita en plena misa matutina, así o mas femenina. Separó al momento sus muslos y los dejó abiertos, a una distancia prudente uno del otro, luego fue bajando por el respaldo de la silla hasta quedarse en una pose desenfadada. Lo vio resoplar y subir los codos al escritorio, apoyando su rostro en sus manos y acercándose a ella.

–Se lo que eres –le confirmó sus sospechas.

– ¿Lo…lo que…lo que soy…? –su voz se agudizó por el espanto.

"No", iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento, lo sabía, ese pelinegro era tan astuto que no podía engañarlo, ahora tendría que decirle toda la verdad, aunque tal vez la ayudara, a lo mejor si le suplicaba él la apoyaría.

–Eres gay –acusó por fin.

Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente, esperaba que los lentes de contacto no salieran disparados, ¿Sasuke pensaba que era gay?, comenzó a carcajearse sin control.

– ¡Ja…jaja...jajajajajajajajaja! –el de ojos negros la detalló serio– ¡ajajajajaja!…ah, ah…jajajajajaja… ¿usted cree…jajajaja…usted piensa que soy gay? –continuó carcajeándose. Estaba a salvo, Sasuke era tan estúpido como Naruto, no la había descubierto.

– ¿No es así?, escucha, por mi no hay problema, a mí lo que me interesa es tu apariencia y tu experiencia, pero los chicos tal vez puedan ponerse algo pesados –señaló algo sorprendido por la reacción del chico.

¿Cómo que no era gay?, si a leguas lo parecía, esa silueta menuda y delicada, ese rostro fino, con aquellos grandes ojos y esas inmensas pestañas, sus pequeños labios y su mirada de cachorro, además de sus movimientos algo afeminados, no, no podía haberse equivocado en su suposición, ese pequeño era extraño, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

–No, no soy gay. Bueno, admito que no soy como el resto de hombres a los cuales les encanta transpirar testosterona, pero, soy completamente heterosexual –"aunque, pensándolo bien, no me molestaría una noche de pasión contigo, claro que tú me ves como hombre, ¿eso me haría gay?", reía en sus pensamientos.

–Hmp, ¿seguro?, porque tu lenguaje corporal habla por sí solo.

"¡Maldita sea!, lo sabía, no debí dejarme instruir por mujeres para moverme como un hombre, debí buscar un macho como estos cavernícolas", aún estaba a tiempo, tenía que encontrar a alguien más, era obvio que verse como varón no era suficiente, también tenía que actuar como uno, y en eso, estaba fallando bastante.

–Seguro, lo que pasa es que me gusta cuidar mi cuerpo y esas cosas, mn, ¿cómo se le dice?, ah sí, soy algo metrosexual –se inventó de la nada, ojala aquel hombre le creyera tan disparatada idea.

–Bueno, a mi también me gusta esmerarme en mi imagen –"eso me queda claro", lo barrió con los ojos grabándose en su memoria su bello rostro.

–Disculpe pero, ¿eso era todo lo que quería decirme? –preguntó sintiéndose más tranquila.

–No, solo era uno de los puntos a tratar. Para empezar tutéame, casi somos de la misma edad, aparte aquí todos nos tenemos confianza. Otra cosa, en este club, algunas mujeres suelen ser…como decirlo –suspiró mirando al techo– atrevidas y frescas, sí, creo que sería la mejor descripción.

– ¿Eh?

–Si alguna se propasa contigo, déjala, a eso vienen, a divertirse, además te aseguro que las propinas son extremadamente buenas –sonrió cínico.

–Me está pidiendo que… ¡que me prostituya! –se levantó enfadada de la silla.

– ¿Qué? –la miro estupefacto– claro que no, de ninguna manera somos ese tipo de bar, ahora siéntate quieres, no sabía que los hombres podían ser tan escandalosos –apuntó quisquilloso.

– ¡Teme!, ¡Teme!, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó ya adentro el rubio– ¡deja de acaparar tanto a Tsukumo-chan, estamos por abrir y tengo que darle una pequeña inducción! –chilló exageradamente.

–Hmp, retiro lo dicho. Ahora va dobe, no seas fastidioso –comentó glacial, el rubio sonrió nerviosamente y salió de inmediato–. En fin, como te decía, solo es por darle gusto a las clientas, de vez en cuando te pedirán bailar con ellas, platicar, te coquetearan, cosas por el estilo, lo que decidas hacer con ellas después del trabajo es tu problema, pero mientras estés aquí tienes que darles gusto, tratarlas como reinas, ¿entendiste?, eso es lo que te ayudará a conservar tu trabajo.

–En pocas palabras, nunca decir que no y sonreír como si me gustara el trato que me den –recalcó pensativa.

–Exacto, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

"Dejarme seducir por otra mujer, eso sí que me convertiría en gay, ¿no?", se debatía indecisa mientras él la veía esperando la respuesta. "Tengo que aguantarlo, no puedo tirar todo a la basura, ya encontraré un modo de zafarme si alguna me molesta", asintió con ahínco y rió complaciente.

–Hn, si les muestras esa sonrisa que acabas de mostrarme a mi, las tendrás a tus pies. Lo sabía, eres una gran adquisición, no me decepciones tachuela –caminó hacia ella y le pasó de nuevo la mano por su alborotada melena.

Lo miró abstraída desde abajo, solo sentir su aroma tan masculino y exquisito circular por sus vías respiratorias, la piel se le erizó, no le importó que la llamara de aquella manera, era un apodo maravilloso si salía de sus apetitosos labios, "tachuela", su tachuela, "por ti me convierto hasta en una tuerca, o tornillo, lo que desees", soñaba animada. Volvió a la realidad cuando él le dio un empujón para despabilarla y la hizo trastabillar.

–Andando, Naruto te espera –le abrió la puerta dándole el pase.

–Sí, claro –se adelantó apresurada.

–Por cierto, ¿eso de mover tanto la cadera también es parte de ser metrosexual? –escuchó como le murmuró cerca del oído.

Tragó grueso, tenía que encontrar un maestro cuanto antes, por lo visto Sasuke se fijaría en cada detalle de su persona.

–Lo que pasa es que…me duele la cintura y…tiendo a caminar de ese modo para aminorar el dolor, pero descuida, es pasajero –aparentó despreocupada.

–Si tú lo dices –llegaron a la barra.

Cada empleado se encontraba ya cumpliendo con sus deberes, el pelirojo del cantinero estaba tras la barra, dejando en orden las botellas y los utensilios para las bebidas. La miró de nuevo algo interesado, ella apartó la mirada y se concentró en llegar con Naruto.

–Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, mira Tsukumo, tus mesas serán las de la izquierda, de cualquier forma Suigetsu te indicará dónde terminan las tuyas y comienzan las suyas –le señaló la parte más escondida del lugar, en un pequeño rincón estaba una tarima.

– ¿Mn, que hacen ahí? –punteó al rincón.

–Oh, ahí toca la banda, pero solo lo hacen los viernes y fines de semana, aunque los del grupo suelen venir a diario, son muy buenos amigos del teme.

–Ya veo. Oye Naruto-san, ¿Cómo es que ya todos tienen su uniforme?, si solo hace unos minutos tenían ropa normal. –Los chicos vestían un formal pantalón negro, al igual que la corbata y una camisa pulcramente planchada y fajada de color rojo.

–Les gusta llegar así, ya aquí se visten en la bodega, tú también puedes hacerlo de ese modo si gustas.

"¡Ja, y desnudarme en el almacén donde cualquiera puede entrar y descubrirme, ni loca!".

–Gracias.

–Bueno, aquí tienes tu **PDA**, ¿sabes cómo utilizarla verdad?, considerando que tienes tres años de experiencia haciendo esto, sería absurdo que no –le entregó aquella pc de bolsillo.

"Ay Dios, ¿Cómo rayos funciona esto?, pensé que me darían una libreta", la tomó con manos temblorosas y asintió sin decir palabra.

–Estamos por abrir, si tienes alguna duda, este es el momento –le indicó amable.

–Solo una… ¿Dónde está Itachi-san?, no lo veo por ningún lado, pensé que él siempre estaba aquí, digo, es el dueño –cuestionó intentando no sonar tan sospechosa.

–Sí, bueno, eso era antes, ahora ya se toma sus noches de descanso más seguido –se rascó la cabeza distraído– solo de vez en cuando nos sorprende llegando sin avisar, pero no creo que eso pase hoy.

–No. ¿Y por qué? –tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera.

–Porque esta noche la pasará con su novia, Itachi le dedica todos los jueves a Konan, su prometida –soltó con simpleza.

Su boca se abrió instantáneamente, ¿prometida?, la verdad que había ido a buscar se le revelaba antes de lo previsto, Itachi dejó a Ino por otra mujer.

– ¡Maldito!, ¡maldito, maldito, maldito! –gritó furiosa, tarde se percató que todos la escucharon y voltearon a verla sorprendidos. Estaba en grandes problemas.

.

.

.

.

**PDA:** Asistente Digital Personal, en otras palabras, una pc de bolsillo para tomar las ordenes.

.

.

**¿Cómo están?, espero que de lo mejor.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, al parecer ya salió a relucir la verdad, mn, o habrá todavía más cosas por descubrir, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez ᴼ_~. Y esa Sakura que tiene conflictos graves con su falta de autocontrol hahaha, a ver con qué tontería sale.**

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, por sus alertas, espero que me puedan seguir brindando su apoyo, saben que sin ustedes pues no tendría mucho caso publicar los fics.**

**Los leo, creo que pronto, sigo teniendo tiempecito así que estoy aprovechando al máximo para escribir. Cualquier cosa, me tienen a su disposición. ¡Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazote, estamos en contacto!**


	3. De extrañas coincidencias y

**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

**Men's Club**

.

.

.

III

« De extrañas coincidencias y desagradables sorpresas »

.

.

.

– ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? –preguntó Sasuke de inmediato.

No solo él, todos los demás la veían con los ojos muy abiertos, pormenorizando su muy extraña conducta. Era una descuidada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría perder el control de ese modo?, por más desgraciado que fuera Itachi, ella no debió mostrar reacción alguna, estaba perdida, comenzó a balbucear.

–Yo…yo… –sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

– ¿Qué te pasa Tsukumo-chan, por qué gritaste de esa manera? –la sacudió Naruto apurándola a responder.

–Es que… ¡maldito, maldito, maldito…amor, me abandonas y me echas al olvidoooo! –empezó a cantar esmeradamente.

El rostro de cada hombre se desencajó, ahora si la veían como si estuviera loca.

–Disculpen, es que, a veces, solo a veces –aclaró apurada – me da por cantar, mn, como que me des estresa, ¿no les molesta verdad?

– ¿Eso era todo?, ¿una canción? –la fulminó el oji negro con molestia.

–Lo…lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, aunque es como una especie de tic, si eso, ya saben, en vez de espasmos faciales, me da por cantar, como el Tourette, pero…sin las malas palabras –sonrió avergonzada– pero lo controlaré, lo prometo.

Sin duda era creativa, ¿a quién más aparte de ella, se le ocurriría tal estupidez?, pero era preferible que la creyeran chiflada a que descubrieran la verdad.

–Ahm, pues si trata de controlarte Tsukumo, por suerte no había clientes, o les hubiera parecido muy raro –aconsejó el rubio a su lado.

–Bien, sigan en lo que estaban. Espero que la única música que se escuche en este lugar, sea la que coloque Óbito, no me hagas arrepentirme tachuela –advirtió Sasuke dándose la vuelta y marchándose a su oficina.

Otra cosa rara a sumar en el expediente de ese castaño, en verdad era único, debía mantener los ojos puestos en él.

Se llevó la palma al rostro y se golpeó quedamente, suspiró más tranquila, al parecer su tonta excusa había funcionado, pero su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado. Su expresión se tornó seria, ¿ahora cómo le explicaría a Ino lo que sabía?, ese Itachi era el peor de los hombres, ya casi vislumbraba a su amiga lanzándose por la ventana ante aquella verdad. Aunque era muy extraño, ¿Por qué él no simplemente le dijo que amaba a otra?, ¿Por qué dejarla con la incertidumbre, finalizando la relación sin explicación?, claro que el motivo era ruin, pero no le parecía tan atroz como para ocultarlo, ¿sería acaso que había más cosas por descubrir?, se planteaba distraídamente.

– ¡Ey!, Justin Bieber, por qué no vienes para que te diga cuales serán tus mesas –la molestó Suigetsu.

–Eh… –lo observó confundida– ah, claro, claro –se acercó hasta él.

–Mira, esas diez que están en el rincón –señalaba una por una las mesas– son las tuyas, las mías comienzan desde ese pilar –le comentó amable.

–Bien –asintió para dar a entender que quedaba perfectamente claro.

–Cualquier cosa que necesites, pregúntame, bienvenido –extendió su mano frente a ella.

–Gracias –la estrechó con algo de ímpetu.

–Vaya, para ser tan menudo tienes mucha fuerza –apuntó sonriente– en fin, el bar ya está abierto, los clientes comenzaran a llegar en cualquier momento, así que prepárate –palmeó su espalda.

–Claro –lo vio irse a la barra a charlar con el cantinero.

"Espero que salga viva de esto, no puedo darme el lujo de que me corran hasta no saber más detalles de la relación de Itachi con la tal Konan".

.

.

.

–Otra vez con esa cara –le acarició la mejilla al serio pelilargo que se veía afligido.

–No te preocupes, no es nada –tomó su mano y la besó con gentileza.

–No te culpo, sabes que estoy igual que tú –señaló tomando su copa de vino y dándole un trago.

–No sé si pueda seguir así –confesó deprimido.

–Debemos resistir Itachi, ambos quisimos hacerlo, no podemos dar marcha atrás –se acercó a él acurrucándose en su pecho.

–Lo sé, solo que…aunque fue lo correcto, no dejo de pensar que había otra manera de hacer las cosas.

–Al parecer, hoy es uno de esos días en los que nada puede hacernos sentir mejor, ¿cierto? –comentó sonriendo tristemente– ¿te gustaría ir al club?, tal vez puedas distraerte –sugirió viendo un poco de luz en sus oscuros ojos.

Conocía a Itachi de toda la vida, ese bar era lo único que le daba algo de esperanza y hacía que olvidara sus problemas aunque fuera por un breve tiempo.

– ¿Segura?, no quiero que te afecte…tu sabes –no se atrevió a terminar la frase, temía que ella comenzara a llorar.

–Estaré bien, a tu lado estaré bien –aseguró levantándose del sofá y ofreciéndole sus manos como apoyo.

–Bien, vayamos entonces –sonrió sincero.

.

.

.

En cuestión de minutos, el club se llenó de gente, ¿Cómo era posible que el Katon fuera tan popular?, se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, algunas mujeres empezaron a acomodarse en su área, todas esmeradamente arregladas, y bastante atractivas. Como pudo se infundió valor, y caminó hasta ellas.

–Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tsukumo, y esta noche, estoy a sus órdenes –se presentó formalmente.

Inmediatamente, una castaña y una chica de cabello oscuro y ondulado, la devoraron con la mirada.

–Hola Tsukumo, ¿eres nuevo? –se acercó la de melena café tomándolo por el brazo.

–Así es señorita –asintió incomoda ante aquel agarre.

–Oh, llámame Akimo –sonrió coqueta recorriendo con su índice el contorno de su rostro– tienes cara de ángel, eres guapísimo –recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

–Oye Akimo, no lo acapares, él está aquí para consentirnos a todas –la jaló la de cabello ondulado– Tsukumo, porque no nos traes unos Martinis y te sientas a charlar con nosotras –ofreció sensual.

–No, yo quiero un sexo en la playa –se paró frente a ella una morena con una delantera bastante pronunciada, su aliento rozándole los labios.

–En seguida, ahm, dos Martinis y…y una playa en…si ya entendí, ahora mismo, ya vuelvo –se despegó de la que se le había colgado como sanguijuela y corrió a la barra.

Se recargó jadeante y sonrojada, no quería volver a aquella mesa, sentía que la desnudarían y se la comerían completa, ¿acaso todas las clientas de ese bar serían tan confianzudas?

– ¿Ya te dieron tu bienvenida? –escuchó una voz clara y amable.

Giró hacia el otro lado y vio al pelirojo que era el cantinero, la veía entretenido, parecía que había presenciado todo el show.

–No pensé que me recibirían así.

–Hm, deberías tomarlo con filosofía, como Sai y Deidara, ellos hacen del trabajo una fiesta, solo míralos –le indicó con sus preciosos ojos miel.

Volteó interesada, el rubio de cabellera larga abrazaba a dos mujeres a cada extremo, mientras reía divertido y platicaba con otras clientas que le acariciaban el pecho. El pelinegro de sonrisa rara era un espectáculo parecido, estaba rodeado por un grupo de mujeres que le daban de sus bebidas.

–Yo vine a trabajar, no a eso –negó dignamente.

–Ellos hacen su trabajo, y a la vez se ganan sus propinas –sonrió amigable– no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras.

–Eso espero –exhaló pesadamente– por cierto, necesito dos Martinis y un sexo en la playa –le comentó recordando la orden.

– ¿Y tu PDA?, no recibí el pedido –indicó interesado.

–Eh…pues…pues…es que yo prefiero usar esto para las ordenes –señaló su cabeza– ya sabes, si dejamos que las máquinas rijan nuestra vida, un día nos controlaran y esclavizaran, por eso utilizo mi cerebro, entre más lo pongas a trabajar, mejor te sientes –pretextó observando la expresión divertida del pelirojo.

–Eres tan insólito, que te vuelves fascinante –acotó entre risas– ahora mismo te preparo tus bebidas.

Lo contempló deslumbrada, aquel chico parecía crear arte al tocar las botellas, las tomaba de un modo tan rápido y magistral, que cada movimiento era mágico.

–Escuché que estas interesado en aprender –terminó de servir.

– ¡Waho, eso fue maravilloso! –halagó entretenida– ahm, sí, me gustaría preparar bebidas, pero no creo poder lograr lo que tú haces.

–Cuestión de práctica –le pasó la bandeja.

–Gracias, ahora vuelvo –la tomó con cuidado.

Caminaba como si estuviera encima de una cuerda floja, no volvería a menospreciar una labor como la de ser mesero, pensó que sería pan comido, comprobó que no era así, "hasta para servir tragos se necesita habilidad", agradeció al cielo al llegar a la mesa.

Ubicó de inmediato el pedido, ni siquiera esperó a que le dijeran otro de sus empalagosos cumplidos y se dirigió a otra de sus mesas, una que acababa de ser ocupada por una peliroja de lentes.

–Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tsukumo y esta noche estoy a sus órdenes –sonrió pensando que esa mujer parecía más seria que las demás.

–Buenas noches Tsukumo, veo que el Katon está mejorando en el personal –sacó un cigarro de una extraña cajetilla y se lo colocó en sus carnosos labios carmesíes.

–Amm, gracias señorita, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

–Llámame Karin –sonrió pícaramente.

Era una mujer bastante llamativa, su cabellera larga, espesa y rojiza le llegaba a mitad de espalda, sus ojos eran tan brillantes que casi lanzaban fuego, y su cuerpo, parecía esculpido a mano.

–Karin, ¿Qué deseas que te traiga de beber?

–Sorpréndeme –encendió el cigarro despidiendo el humo hacia ella.

Asintió torpemente y corrió de nuevo a la barra, si fuera hombre, sin duda estaría en el paraíso, al parecer todas lo adoraban, pero no, era mujer, y se sentía en el infierno.

–Karin ya te echó el ojo eh, es la clienta más distinguida, creo que estas en problemas, Deidara ha estado tras ella desde que trabaja aquí.

–No me digas, una pelea con Deidara es lo último que necesito ahora –se sentó en un banquillo respirando con dificultad.

– ¿Qué le serviremos?

–No tengo idea, dijo que la sorprendiera…ayúdame –pidió alarmada.

–No te preocupes, alguien como ella, mn, esto le gustará –preparó algunas botellas y colorantes– no le digas que fue mi idea –comenzó con su mágico ritual de sacudir y mezclar.

–No me cansaré de esto jamás –apuntó viéndolo con la boca abierta.

–Listo, no me hago responsable si te ultraja, parece que le encantaste, no deja de verte –bromeó jovial.

–No lo digas ni de broma –volteó disimuladamente dándose cuenta que el pelirojo tenía razón– si desaparezco me buscas –le pidió asustada.

–Vaya, ¿no te gusta ni un poco? –preguntó divertido ante la reacción del castaño.

–Lo que pasa es que… –"mn, tengo que inventar algo o también pensará que soy gay" – es que, tengo novia, y es muy celosa –"si, eso me sacará del problema".

–Oh, bien, si veo que intentan hacerte algo malo, te liberaré de sus garras, no te preocupes –en serio que su sonrisa era linda, la pelirosa sonrió con él.

–Bueno, me voy antes de que me llamen la atención, ahora vuelvo con otras órdenes –regresó con la peliroja.

Le depositó la bebida en el centro de la mesa y esperó paciente a que ella le dijera algo, hubiera corrido, pero distinguió las intenciones de la mujer de hablar al momento de inspeccionar lo que le trajo.

–Un orgasmo, nada mal Tsukumo, ¿la elección fue tuya? –lo miró de arriba abajo.

–Así es señorita –asintió automáticamente.

–Entonces, salud –lo llevó a sus labios y lo bebió con tanta sensualidad, que si fuera hombre, seguro habría tenido una reacción nada agradable en su anatomía.

–Si me disculpa, debo atender otras mesas, regreso en seguida –volvió a saltar a otro lugar en busca de tranquilidad.

Cayó en una de las mesas más apartadas, una pareja se devoraba a besos, suspiró relajada, al menos ahí no le lanzarían indirectas o miradas de deseo.

–Hjm. Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tsukumo y esta noche estoy a sus órdenes –carraspeó para atraer la atención de los distraídos que seguían en su juego de caricias.

–Mn, tráenos una botella de Bourbon –le indicó un musculoso y atemorizante hombre pelinegro.

–Si…si, por supuesto, mn, ¿algo más? –sus expresivos ojos postizos miraron a la rubia exuberante que acompañaba al mal encarado.

–Sí, yo quiero un Cosmopolitan –le guiñó el ojo sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

–De inmediato –casi se esfumó en el aire, ¡hasta las que tenían pareja se le insinuaban!, ¿en serio era tan apuesto?, su ego comenzó a inflarse un poco.

– ¿Y bien? –Sasori estaba recargado en la barra esperando su contestación.

–Te ves muy tranquilo, ¿Qué no tienes más bebidas que preparar?, esto se está desbordando de gente y tu como si nada –apuntó sentándose frente a él.

–Ya entregué las ordenes pendientes –contestó despreocupado.

–Eres increíble –aduló sorprendida.

–Sí, lo soy –completó sonriente – entonces, ¿Qué le damos a la pareja de tortolos?

–Ah sí, lo olvidaba, una botella de Bourbon y un Cosm-… –se quedó callada al distinguir a una pareja entrando al lugar.

– ¿Qué pasa? –volteó el de ojos miel hacia donde ella miraba.

–Es… –se quedó sin palabras.

–Sí, son Itachi y Konan.

– ¿Ella es…Konan? –cuestionó examinando a la hermosa mujer que entraba con el ex de su mejor amiga.

Era una chica realmente bella, su figura delgada y delicada contrastaba un poco con la anatomía llamativa de Ino, aun así la recién llegada atraía bastante. Su cabello parecía estar teñido de azul, y tenía una perforación bajo sus labios, sus ojos eran color avellana, preciosos y muy característicos.

–Así es –respondió simple el pelirojo.

Bajó el rostro preocupada, si Ino conocía a esa mujer seguramente se sentiría peor, seguía confundida, ¿Por qué Itachi le había negado la realidad a su amiga?, ¿Por qué no terminar con ella como un verdadero hombre?, "porque no lo es, alguien que engaña tan vilmente a otra persona, no es un hombre, es un canalla cobarde", se mordió la lengua para no ir a gritarle sus verdades a su jefe.

–Tsukumo, me decías que una botella de Bourbon y que más –la llamó el cantinero.

–Eh, sí, y un Cosmopolitan –completó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Detrás de ella pasó la dulce pareja, dirigiéndose a la oficina, por donde venía Naruto, de reojo vio cómo se quedaron charlando con él, lo saludaron amenamente y comenzaron a conversar.

–Aquí esta.

–Gracias –tomó el pedido y se alejó de ahí.

Al llegar hasta la mesa de la sonriente pareja ni siquiera se preocupó por la mirada de advertencia que le brindó el irritado hombre, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su novia le coqueteaba descaradamente. Acomodó lo que llevaba y regresó a la barra, quería tratar de escuchar la conversación de aquellos tres.

– ¿Tan rápido te tomas un descanso?, te faltan algunas mesas –indicó el de ojos miel al verla tan entretenida mirando a otro lado.

–Mn, si, ya las atiendo, es solo que…quiero hacer algo antes –seguía vigilando a la pareja, tratando de leer sus labios, cosa que le resultó imposible.

–No es buena idea hacerlo mientras el jefe te puede descubrir –señaló observador.

–Solo será un minuto.

–Vaya, ya se habían tardado, no podían faltar esta noche –las palabras de Sasori captaron su atención, viró en dirección a él para comprender lo que decía.

Cuatro hombres se acercaban, la mayoría eran muy guapos, "no puede ser, es…", giró la cabeza apresurada ocultando su rostro.

–Ey, Sasori, ¿Qué hay? –saludó uno.

No se atrevía a voltear, ¿y si él la reconocía?, estaría más que acabada.

–Todo bien, ¿y ustedes, que cuentan?

–Ya sabes, lo de siempre, venimos a pasar el rato –oyó a otro.

–Me alegro, miren, él es un nuevo mesero, Tsukumo, ellos son los de la banda –no le quedaría otra opción más que presentarse.

–Hola –saludó escuetamente mirando al piso, levantó un poco sus ojos y los vio mejor.

Un chico de estatura promedio, cabello rojo y ojos turquesa la veía sin mucho interés, al igual que otro con el cabello oscuro y algo alborotado, era más robusto que los demás, y su cara era de pocos amigos. Junto a él un pelinegro con corte de hongo y cejas espesas le sonreía desmesuradamente, tras ellos la persona de la que tanto se escondía lo miraba interesado. Un hombre alto, cabello naranja y algunas perforaciones en el rostro, "Yahiko", pensó alarmada.

Su ex novio de hacía mil años, la verdad no podía decir que su relación fue memorable o significativa, porque estaría mintiendo, lo conoció cuando recién empezaba con su carrera en la universidad, él era un guitarrista libertino que se divertía con las pequeñas cosas de la vida, ahora que recordaba, apreciaba más la amistad que compartieron y no tanto la relación que tuvieron, creyó que no volvería a verlo cuando él se marchó a buscar su propio destino a Paris, pero al parecer se equivocó. Tragó grueso y rezó para que no la recordara.

–Ey –le correspondieron el saludo.

–Me recuerdas a alguien, ¿no nos conocemos? –preguntó el de cabello naranja.

–Mn, no, no lo creo, para nada –negó inquieta, "diablos".

– ¿Seguro?, me llamo Yahiko –insistió sin dejar de verla.

–Seguro, si me permiten tengo que…esto tiene que ser broma –sus ojos se abrieron de espanto al ver a las mujeres que entraban al club, "¿Qué diablos hacen aquí esas dos?", corrió hacia ellas.

– ¡Tsukumo! –le sonrieron las rubias siguiendo el plan.

–Temari, Ino, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –se colocó frente a la de ojos azules, impidiéndole ver más allá de su cuerpo.

–Vinimos a ver cómo te iba, trátanos como a unas clientas normales, para que no sospechen nada –sugirió Temari.

Volteó a donde se encontraban Itachi y su prometida, chasqueó los dientes, el pelinegro abrazaba a la chica y la mantenía tan cerca de su cuerpo, que era imposible disimular que era algo más que su amiga. Ino trató de ver lo que ella veía, la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar, cambiando de lugares y quedando ella de frente a donde se hallaba Itachi, la abrazó fuerte atrayéndola a su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído.

–Tienen que irse, esta noche no me está yendo nada bien, y si están aquí solo harían las cosas más sospechosas, por favor Ino, váyanse, después hablaremos si –pidió aun abrazándola.

–Pero… –no comprendía mucho, pero Sakura se escuchaba preocupada, así que debían obedecer, no quería que por la culpa de ellas, todo el plan se derrumbara.

La abrazó para disimular, ya que uno de los amigos de Itachi la vio, aquel rubio era un chismoso de lo peor, seguro le iría con la noticia a su ex de que la vio con el nuevo, tal vez hasta le darían celos, sonrió acercándose más a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Está bien frentona, no te alteres, ya nos vamos –le susurró.

–Gracias –exhaló relajando su cuerpo– yo misma las acompaño –la tomó de la mano y le hizo una seña a Temari para que las siguiera, no permitió que Ino volteara de nuevo, sabía que debía decirle la verdad. Pero no era el momento ni la manera.

–Esa era Ino, ¿cierto? –preguntó Naruto a un Itachi que estaba rojo de furia.

–Si –escupió con la voz más grave de lo normal– cuando Tsukumo vuelva dile que lo espero en la oficina –ordenó tajante, yéndose por el pasillo junto a la peliazul que permanecía afectada.

Entró de nuevo al bar, pretendía dirigirse a sus mesas cuando Naruto la frenó.

–Tsukumo, Itachi quiere hablar contigo.

– ¿Conmigo, mn…sobre qué? –indagó asustada.

–Esa chica, a la que abrazabas, ¿de dónde la conoces? –preguntó sospechoso el de ojos azules.

–Ah…Ino –vio como Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido.

–Si, ella, ¿es algo tuyo? –se acercó a ella y la apresuró a contestar.

–Mn, no, no, la conozco de por ahí –inventó rápidamente.

El gerente no pareció convencerse mucho de su mentira, asintió levemente y no dijo más, con la cabeza le indicó seguirlo.

– ¿Que rayos te pasa? –volvió a preguntar al ver a su hermano bufar por tercera vez– ¿tú sabes que tiene? –cuestionó ahora a la triste chica que se había dejado caer en el sofá, esta bajó la mirada y siguió en silencio.

–Itachi, ¿podemos pasar? –se asomó el rubio.

–Adelante –indicó urgido el mayor. Sasuke solo se concentró en ver lo que pasaba.

–Aquí esta Tsukumo-chan –entró junto al castaño.

–Gracias, por favor déjenos a solas, Naruto, lleva a Konan a tomar un poco de aire –ordenó simulando una sugerencia.

–Claro –la ayudó a levantarse y la dirigió a la salida.

La pelirosa los vio salir y cerrar la puerta, estaba algo nerviosa por la mirada seria de su jefe, menos mal Sasuke seguía en la oficina, él le daba un poco de confianza.

–Dime ahora mismo, ¡Qué diablos hacías abrazando a mi mujer!, ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Ino? –le reclamó iracundo.

.

.

.

**Hey, hey!, cómo están?**

**Tercer capítulo, algo intenso, igual y hasta confuso, en fin, cualquier cosa que deseen expresar, preguntar o criticar, adelante, aquí me tienen.**

**Mn, contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron de si en este fic sería ItaIno o InoSai, la verdad no lo sé, haha, siempre empiezo con una idea y las circunstancias me llevan a otro rumbo distinto al que me planteo, creo que no puedo decir más, porque este comportamiento extraño de Itachi, es parte de la trama, lo que puedo hacer es más bien cuestionarles que creen ustedes que pasará?, con quien desearían ver a la rubia?, por cierto claro que no me molesta que pregunten, al contrario, si puedo responderles con mucho gusto lo hago, gracias por comentar **_**Mero**_**, a ti y a todos/as los/las demás.**

**En fin, gracias por leer, por apoyarme con este fic, en la medida de lo posible, sé que se toman un tiempecito en sus atareados días para dedicarle algo de atención a mi historia y eso me hace muy feliz. Deseo que estén de lo mejor, cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo bien fuerte junto con todo mi agradecimiento, nos leemos pronto! **


	4. Descubierta

**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Men's Club**

.

.

.

IV

« Descubierta »

.

.

.

– ¿S-su…su…su…su mujer? –abrió los parpados y no precisamente de la sorpresa, sino del miedo que ese fúrico oji negro le provocaba, parecía que se lanzaría encima de ella y la mataría a golpes.

– ¡Si maldita sea, Ino es mi mujer! –gritó con los ojos puestos en ese pequeño castaño.

–Itachi cálmate, ¿Cómo que tachuela estaba con Ino? –se acercó ahora Sasuke hasta ella– ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella Tsukumo? –preguntó serio.

–Miren, déjenme explicarme por favor, sí, lo admito, yo conozco a Ino, y también la estaba abrazando, pero –levantó sus manos extendiéndolas frente a ella a modo de escudo– ella y yo solo somos viejos conocidos –respiraba con dificultad, jamás esperó una reacción tan exagerada por parte de su jefe.

Esto se había vuelto más extraño de lo que ya era, ¿Por qué Itachi le gritoneaba por haberla visto con Ino?, parecía un hombre verdaderamente celoso, no comprendía nada. Se suponía que él fue el que dejó a su amiga, ya hasta tenía una prometida –la cual no parecía importarle mucho en ese momento–, su cabeza era un caos, no podía hilar una idea completa, ya que activar su instinto de supervivencia era más necesario en ese instante.

– ¿Viejos conocidos?, si como no, tú la estabas abrazando cariñosamente, ¡incluso ella te besó! –se lanzó hacia ese pequeño mentiroso.

– ¡Aaaahhhhhh Sasuke! –corrió a refugiarse en la espalda del azabache al ver la resolución de Itachi para golpearla.

– ¡Cálmate Itachi! –cubrió al nuevo empleado con su cuerpo y paró en seco a su hermano– ¿estás bien tachuela? –giró el rostro y se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de Tsukumo, este seguía encogido detrás de él, solo logró asentir ante su pregunta.

–No defiendas a este enclenque Sasuke, si lo hubieras visto como la sostenía… –renegó frustrado dándose la vuelta y golpeando el escritorio con una patada.

–Itachi-san, Sasuke, Ino solo es una amiga, es más, es solo una conocida, ella es amiga de mi…de mi… ¡prima lejana!, si, es amiga de mi prima Sakura –comentó valiente mientras se sostenía a la camisa de su salvador.

– ¿Sakura? –cuestionó Itachi cambiando el tono de su voz.

–Si…ella conoce a Ino desde preescolar, son buenas amigas, fue Ino la que le dijo que ustedes tenían un bar, y ya que a mí me interesaba seguir de mesero, mencionó que tal vez podría hablarte de mí, pero…mi prima me informó que usted y ella terminaron, así que dejé olvidada la posibilidad de que ella me recomendara, pero cuando vi con mis propios ojos que solicitaban personal, pues me lancé aquí, ya no fue necesario comunicarme con ella. Lo de esta noche…bueno, Sakura le dijo que después de todo si conseguí el puesto, así que quiso venir a asegurarse de que ustedes tengan una buena impresión de mi –soltó aparentando sinceridad.

Estar bajo el ala protectora de aquel hermoso pelinegro le dio la capacidad de aclarar su mente e ingeniarse tremenda historia, hubiera preferido que su nombre no saliera a colación, pero tenía que plantearle a Itachi que ella no era cercana a Ino sino su "_prima_" Sakura, así ellos no desconfiarían y la echarían a patadas.

–Recuerdo brevemente que Ino solía hablar de ella… –ahora que escuchaba a ese mocoso escurridizo, su ex tenía una fotografía donde aparecía con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado, según la rubia aquella joven era su mejor amiga, Sakura–, ¿entonces eres primo de la pelirosa? –arqueó la ceja interesado.

–Sí, primo lejano, ya saben, de esos que solo se ven para pedirse favores –sonrió nerviosamente–, Itachi-san, lo que no comprendo es por qué se enfurece tanto si usted e Ino ya no son nada, ¿Qué la chica de cabello azul no es su prometida? –tomó confianza y se atrevió a confrontar un poco a ese cínico, además si él reaccionaba mal y se le iba encima, Sasuke la protegería.

– ¡A ti que te importa enano entrometido! –gruñó molesto–, Sasuke no confío en este chico, quiero que se largue.

Se quedó sin aire al escuchar a Itachi, no podía ser, no podían dejarla sin el empleo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber toda la verdad, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y apretó el brazo del azabache.

– ¡Cálmate tachuela!, podrás ser un enano pero tienes la fuerza de un maldito elefante –se quejó retirando el brazo y dándose un masaje– Itachi, creo que no estás pensando con claridad, parece que ver a Ino te afectó, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que habías decidido?, ahora tu única preocupación debe ser Konan, lo que tu ex haga no te concierne –reprendió con firmeza.

–Sabes porque lo hice –murmuró decaído el pelilargo.

Itachi lucía triste, ¿acaso él no había querido dejar a Ino?, porque si era así, "¿entonces por qué lo hizo?", se preguntó al verlo en ese estado.

–Lo sé, por lo mismo creo que tu reacción es absurda, mejor ve afuera y tómate un trago, yo hablaré con Tsukumo –indicó caminando hasta él, le colocó la mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo, su hermano pareció serenarse.

–Bien, pero te estaré vigilando –le dedicó una gélida mirada al castaño.

–Sasuke yo…

–Cállate tachuela, no puedo creer que en tu primer día estés dando tantos malditos problemas, pensé que solo las mujeres eran molestas, además, ¿que fue ese ridículo grito de damisela en peligro?, sonaste como una chiquilla fastidiosa –bufó cansado caminando hacia uno de los sillones–, ven, siéntate –le ordenó señalándole el sofá de dos plazas que quedaba a su lado.

–Mn…bueno, es que…de niño siempre me daban palizas, creo que Itachi me hizo recordar viejos traumas –carraspeó para sonar más grave.

Lo miró con curiosidad, ese chico empezaba a llamarle la atención. Se veía tan abochornado que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos de cachorro apuntaban al suelo, parecía acobardado.

–Hmp, como sea, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que ver con Ino?

–Te lo juro Sasuke, Ino no es nada mío –negó con ahínco.

– ¿Sabes Tsukumo?, con esta nueva información que has revelado, empiezo a pensar que estas aquí por otros motivos que no son precisamente laborales –señaló perspicaz acercándose al rostro del muchacho.

– ¿Otros motivos…cómo cuáles? –retrocedió ante la cercanía del azabache.

–Hn –sonrió altanero– el de espiar por ejemplo, dime tachuela, ¿eres un infiltrado? –la atravesó con su profunda mirada.

.

.

.

–Dame un whisky –pidió al pelirojo que se movilizó para atenderlo en seguida.

–Itachi, ¿Qué te pasa por que tan molesto? –escuchó una voz serena a su lado.

–Ah, ¿cómo están chicos? –apenas y se había percatado que a su lado estaba alguien más, y nada menos que los de la banda.

–Mejor que tú al parecer –comentó el de hermosos ojos turquesa.

–Bueno Gaara, podría decirse que mi noche se arruinó un poco, pero…con este trago espero mejorar –tomó el vaso que le dejó Sasori.

– ¿Pues qué pasó? –preguntó ahora el de cejas espesas.

–Solo…viejos asuntos inconclusos –sonrió sin ánimos y se bebió el alcohol de un solo trago.

–Oye Itachi, ese nuevo mesero, ¿de dónde salió? –quiso saber Yahiko.

Seguía con la duda clavada, el rostro del castaño le sonaba, pero no lograba reconocer completamente de donde lo conocía.

–Simplemente apareció –respondió cortante, todavía no le perdonaba al pelinaranja la actitud que había tenido con Konan.

–Claro –asintió concentrándose de nuevo en el rostro de aquel muchacho.

.

.

.

–Con todo respeto Sasuke, ¿no crees que el día de hoy ya me has acosado bastante?, es decir, primero me dices que soy gay, luego me molestas por no ser un bravucón, y ahora esto, ¿en serio piensas que yo sería un infiltrado?, por favor, y según tú, ¿para quién podría yo trabajar? –no le temblaba la voz de milagro, estaba acabada, descubierta en su primer día, sonreía segura, pero podía escuchar como los latidos de su inquieto corazón le retumbaban en los oídos.

–No lo sé, ¿para Ino?, ella e Itachi no terminaron muy bien –respondió sereno.

–Ya te dije que yo no tengo relación con Ino –levantó los hombros simulando indiferencia.

–Hmp, y esa tal Sakura, si son tan buenas amigas, tal vez esto es cosa suya, anda Tsukumo, ¿estás aquí porque esas mujeres te enviaron? –insistió con certeza.

"¿Acaso leerá la mente?, ¡rayos!, y yo que pensé que era un idiota", suspiró buscando algo de tranquilidad, se recargó cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón y se dispuso a jugarse su última carta.

–Estoy aquí por…la diversión –comentó con firmeza.

– ¿Ehh, la diversión? –la miró descuadrado.

–Vamos Sasuke, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos el paraíso que este bar puede significar, mírame, soy hermoso, una sonrisa y esas chicas se lanzan a mis pies, me gusta recibir atención, me gusta tener una mujer para cada día de la semana, ¿en dónde más podría acceder a eso?, ¿en la calle?, haha tal vez, pero ahí no me darían propinas, solo aquí, en el Katon –simplificó con soberbia, "¡Que me crea, que me crea, por favor que me crea!".

–Hn, lo sabía, eres una maldito mujeriego tachuela, ya decía yo que tu imagen de enano inocente era solo una fachada –sonrió cómplice.

–En cuanto a mi prima, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ni siquiera nos llevamos tan bien, Sakura es una boba, no tendría una mente tan brillante para ingeniar un plan como el que mencionas –"vaya, insultarme a mi misma, eso sí que es caer bajo para sostener este maldito plan".

–Mn, oye Tsukumo –dibujó una perfecta pero maléfica sonrisa en sus delicados labios– ¿Qué tal esta tu prima?

– ¿Sakura?... ¿qué tal esta de qué?

– ¿Es bonita? –completó libidinoso.

–Ahh, si, ella es muy hermosa –"pero por supuesto que lo soy", se alabó internamente.

– ¿Ah sí?, tal vez debas presentármela entonces.

– ¿Presentártela…a ti?, ¿tu…tu quieres conocer a Sakura?...mn… ¿y cómo para que o qué? –se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

–Bueno, si dices que es boba pero bonita, esas son las mejores, además hace mucho que no me divierto y por lo que le escuché decir a Itachi es algo excéntrica, eso del cabello rosado me llamó la atención –comentó sincero.

"Ja, solo eso me faltaba, que este degenerado quiera jugar conmigo", apretó los nudillos molesta, "aunque…", observó su atractivo rostro nuevamente, sus piernas firmes marcadas por el oscuro pantalón, su preciosa sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental, recordó cuando sintió su dura espalda y el olor a macho alfa que desprendía de cada poro.

– ¿Tachuela estas babeando? –la observó con burla–. ¿Entonces?

–Ahm, claro, la convenceré de salir contigo –"¿En qué me estoy metiendo?", se preocupó pero no lo demostró.

–No es necesario, solo dile que se pase por el bar y yo haré el resto, digo, una sola mirada y caerá a mis pies –acercó su puño al chico.

–Eso no lo dudo –"¡cerdoooooo!", chocó su puño con el del azabache.

–Bien, vuelve al trabajo, y por Itachi no te preocupes, yo me encargo que no vuelva a molestarte –informó gentil.

–Gracias Sasuke, hasta luego –se puso de pie y salió apresuradamente de aquella oficina, sentía que si se quedaba un minuto más le gritaría todas sus verdades a ese troglodita.

"Mn, esperemos que la tal Sakura sea una buena distracción, además de paso confirmo que lo que Tsukumo me dijo sea verdad, y él no tenga nada que ver con Ino".

.

.

.

– ¡Ey!, ¿Dónde estabas?, no he tenido un respiro, entre atender mis mesas y las tuyas estoy que me desmayo –llegó Suigetsu con cara de agotamiento.

–Lo siento, fui requerido por los jefes, pero ahora me pongo al día –corrió a sus mesas.

Sorprendentemente las mismas clientas que había atendido minutos atrás aún permanecían ahí, parecieron ponerse contentas al verla llegar, "de vuelta en el infierno", simuló una sonrisa cuando una de las chicas la abrazó por la espalda.

El tiempo transcurrió tortuosamente lento para ella, rápidamente para los demás, pero lo que importaba es que esa jornada laboral había dado fin, los clientes –en su mayoría mujeres–, comenzaban a abandonar el lugar. Se acercó hasta la barra y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, no podía mas, el cansancio físico y mental la abrumaban de manera brutal.

–Tsukumo –escuchó esa distinguida voz a su espalda.

Alzó la cabeza y giró de inmediato, Karin la devoraba con sus afilados ojos, tragó grueso y continuó expectante, pendiente de cada movimiento de la mujer. De su bolso sacó lo que parecía una tarjeta, luego hurgó en su cartera y cogió varios billetes de una muy alta denominación, solo de verla la respiración comenzó a dificultársele, ¿Qué pretendía esa peliroja?

Se acercó hasta rozar con su firme delantera el pecho del castaño, notó como el joven se tensó, eso le pareció más excitante aun, no sabía por qué, pero ese chiquillo la tenía completamente fascinada, incluso le atraía más de lo que Sasuke le atrajo alguna vez.

–Te veo luego, esto es por ser tan buen mesero –metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón los billetes– mnm –con su lengua se recorrió los labios – parece que te ejercitas mucho –palpó descaradamente el trasero del castaño– aquí está mi número, llámame –sonrió provocativa dándole la tarjeta y se dio la vuelta, contoneándose hasta perderse en la salida.

"¡Aghhhh!", contuvo el quejido en su garganta, no podía sentirse más violentada en ese momento, y pensar que tenía que resistir eso cada día, quiso salir corriendo para jamás volver a ese horroroso bar. Guardó la tarjeta sin mucho interés, la hubiera hecho pedazos, pero eso no se vería bien ante aquellos hombres.

–Bien Tsukumo –sintió como su compañero la palmeaba en la espalda–.Vaya, eres la sensación, ¿Cuánto reuniste de propinas? –preguntó Sasori.

–Yo…no lo sé, solo me guardé el dinero –respondió tímida.

–Pues cuéntalo, estoy seguro que ganarás la competencia –la animó el joven cantinero.

– ¿Competencia?, ¿Qué competencia?

–Siempre apostamos a ver quién reúne más dinero, casi siempre gana Deidara, pero esta vez presumo que tu serás el ganador.

–Oh, ya veo.

Contempló como el resto de sus compañeros se sentaban en una de las mesas del centro, los de la banda aún seguían ahí, Sasuke se congregó con ellos, Itachi y su prometida se habían ido desde hacía una hora.

Comenzó a contar cada billete que las chicas le dieron, eran bastantes, Sasori solo la observaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– ¡Si, lo sabía, gané! –gritó el rubio de melena larga dando un salto y carcajeándose escandalosamente– siempre gano.

– ¡Oye Deidara, no te enaltezcas tanto, aun te falta un contrincante! –anunció el pelirojo llamando la atención de los demás.

– ¡Ja, ese enano!, anda, lanza lo que tengas niño –se acercó hasta el debilucho de ojos cafés.

–Uhm, son…120 dólares –ni ella misma podía creerse aquello, ¡120 dólares en una noche de servir tragos!, además ni siquiera trabajó todo el turno, "creo que ya no es tan desagradable este empleo".

–Mn, nada mal, pero yo tengo 150, gané yo –se rio en el rostro de ese recién llegado.

No podía disimular que ese chiquillo –literalmente–, no le caía nada bien, le parecía un estorbo, y aunque Sasuke lo protegiera, tarde o temprano se desharía de él, no permitiría compartir la atención de las mujeres del bar con ese pigmeo.

– ¡Ah espera! –recordó la propina atrevida que le dejó la peliroja.

Sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo aquellos billetes, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, ¿¡Cómo podía dejar alguien una propina de 100 dólares!?, esa mujer estaba loca, o eso, o era ridículamente rica y no le importaba despilfarrar el dinero en caprichos, sea cual fuera el motivo, ella estaba bien con eso, y ahora gracias a Karin, le arrebataba el primer lugar al molesto de Deidara.

–Esta propina me la dio Karin, y con este dinero sumo 220, creo que te gané –"touché pedante", se carcajeó por dentro.

–Oh, bien por el pequeño –escuchó reír a los de la banda.

–Suerte de principiante –farfulló el rubio dándose la vuelta bastante indignado.

–Bien Tsukumo –le ofreció el puño Sasori.

Parecía ser el saludo habitual de aquellos barbajanes, esta vez no le importó chocar puño con el pelirojo y celebrar su victoria.

–Bien, ya chicos, a dejar listo el lugar –ordenó Naruto con voz firme.

En menos de quince minutos el bar estaba divinamente ordenado, cada quien sabía cuál era su función, trabajaban perfectamente, tan sincronizados que parecían relojes suizos. La pelirosa se hizo la tonta ayudando a limpiar la barra y acomodando algunas mesas.

–Los baños ya quedaron –mencionó Sai recargándose en la barra junto al nuevo–, solo falta sacar la basura –miró con interés al pequeño.

– Ahm…claro, ¿por qué no?, yo la sacó –se ofreció sin tener más opción.

Sai sonrió hipócritamente y le señaló el pasillo. Tomó con toda su fuerza aquellas bolsas negras, pesaban toneladas, apenas y pudo levantarlas del suelo, se las colocó en la espalda y caminó como si cargara el mundo a cuestas, comenzó a sudar frío, sentía que los riñones le saltarían por la boca de tan tremendo esfuerzo, los demás la veían entretenidos, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

–El pequeñito tiene fuerza –comentó Obito.

– ¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció Yahiko.

"Oh no, ¿por qué él?", por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda y rápido, pero quería alejarse lo más posible de su ex, no podía permitir que él la notara.

–Gra…hm…gracias, estoy bieghhn –apenas pudo articular su respuesta.

–Mn, bien –la observó atento.

Como pudo llegó al callejón donde se encontraban los contenedores, soltó las bolsas y cayó de rodillas al suelo implorando oxígeno, la puerta del bar se abrió, se puso de pie de inmediato, era Yahiko, ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tranquila?

–Ehm, ¿pasa algo? –se acercó a él.

–Mn, nada, solo, ya recordé quien eres –se posicionó frente a ella.

–Ahm... ¿ah sí?...y… ¿Qui…quién soy? –preguntó temblando.

–Eres Sakura, mi ex novia –completó seguro.

.

.

.

**Milagro!, si, sigo con vida, aunque he de comentarles que no me encuentro del todo bien, tengo mucho trabajo y problemas y etc., etc., por eso esta larga ausencia.**

**El capítulo pues no muy extenso, aproveché unas horitas libres y pude escribir, también ya comencé otros capítulos de las otras historias, aunque me falta, pero obvio que sigo con mis fics. Gracias por leerme, por apoyarme, cualquier cosa, plásmenla en un comentario, la historia empieza a tomar forma, veamos que sucede.**

**Les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo, gracias por la espera, nos leemos espero que pronto!**


	5. Un aliado, un ídolo y un encuentro

**Naruto propiedad de M.K**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Men´s Club**

**.**

**.**

**.**

V

**«** Un aliado, un ídolo y un encuentro **»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Tu…tu estas loco, ¿¡que no me ves!?, soy un hombre, no sé porque me confundes con la tal Sakira, pero yo soy hombre, ¡y muy hombre! –comenzó a alterarse.

Su noche estaba pésima, a mala hora vino a toparse con Yahiko en el bar, lo peor fue que la había reconocido, ¿Cómo?, ¡si ni siquiera se parecía a su yo real con esa peluca y los pupilentes!, negaría todo, dejaría a su ex convencido de que ella era Tsukumo Ayuzawa y no Sakura Haruno, todo el plan dependía de eso.

–Es Sakura, no Sakira –la corrigió sereno – no lo niegues, tu eres mi ex novia, lo que no comprendo es por qué estas disfrazada de hombre –la detallaba completa, repasando con curiosidad su apariencia.

– ¡Que yo soy Tsukumo Ayuzawa!, y no pienso seguir discutiendo tus locuras –estaba a punto de pasar por un lado de él y perderse de nuevo en el bar, pero Yahiko la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

–Al principio fue difícil distinguirte, tu rostro me parecía muy conocido así que indagué en mi mente, los recuerdos estaban borrosos, pero de repente la respuesta acudió a mi como una mágica revelación –señaló mirándola directo a los ojos.

"Mágica revelación, ¿Por qué los músicos son tan ridículos en su forma de hablar?", pensó para sí, tragando grueso al sentir la seguridad con la que él le hablaba.

–Ciertamente lo que recordé fue una fotografía, un Romeo de una obra preparatoriana… ¿sabes a quién pertenecía esa foto? –acercó su rostro a la cara de terror que ella formaba.

– ¡Maldita sea!, jamás debí mostrarte esa estúpida fotografía –renegó vencida.

Ahora comprendía como pudo reconocerla. Tenía que destruir aquella imagen, aunque era su orgullo, a todos los que conocía les mostraba esa foto, era uno de sus más grandes logros, haber actuado en un papel principal de su obra de colegio, y no interpretando a cualquier personaje, sino al mismísimo Romeo Montesco, lo cual la llevó a ser alabada por representar tan bien un rol de hombre siendo ella una jovencita.

–Yahiko tu ganas, sí, soy yo, Sakura, pero no debes de decirlo, ¡me entiendes! –advirtió soltándose de su agarre.

–Claro que no te entiendo, ¿Qué demonios haces trabajando aquí?, con ese nombre falso, y esa apariencia que es obvio no te pertenece, tu eres una mujer, no un chico –completó con tono fuerte.

– ¡Cállate!, ¿Por qué no mejor colocas un espectacular en la avenida principal con mi foto y mi nombre real? –apuntó sarcástica– no repitas eso –cubrió su boca con su palma izquierda– Yahiko, por lo que más quieras, no me descubras, no digas quien soy, es más, ni siquiera menciones que me conoces, tu y yo jamás nos hemos visto, nunca fuimos novios, esto nunca pasó, solo olvídalo, por favor, Yahiko…por favor –imploró al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El de cabello naranja la escuchaba atento, se percató de la desesperación que Sakura desbordaba en ese momento, asintió despacio y ella fue retirando su mano.

–Pero…necesito saber por qué estás haciendo esto –insistió indiscreto.

–Escucha, hablaremos, te aclararé las cosas, pero aquí no, alguien puede escucharnos, no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran, ¿te parece que hablemos en mi departamento? –sugirió respirando con dificultad.

Desgraciado Yahiko entrometido, ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber la verdad?, ¿a él que diablos le importaba lo que ella hiciera?, tenían años de no verse, por supuesto que no era su obligación aclararle nada, pero debía hacerlo, lo conocía, ese punk desvergonzado seguiría insistiendo, así que era mejor aplacarlo de una vez por todas. Sacó una pluma y tomó la mano de su ex, escribió rápidamente su dirección y su número de celular.

–Tenemos que volver adentro, pero mañana puedo verte a eso de las once del día, ¿está bien para ti? –preguntó impaciente.

–Perfecto –asintió tranquilo– no puedo esperar a escuchar tus razones para disfrazarte de hombre –sonrió jovial.

–Créeme, no es tan divertido como te lo imaginas –soltó ácidamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente, por ella se asomó Sasori, traía colgando una mochila en su hombro derecho, los observó interesado, ambos chicos estaban muy juntos, eso le pareció extraño.

–Ya vamos a cerrar –apuntó sin dejar de verlos.

–Claro, ya íbamos de regreso, Yahiko me ayudó con las bolsas, gracias Yahiko –disimuló nerviosa entrando al bar, los otros la siguieron.

–Bien, hoy hubo algunos contratiempos, pero el trabajo impecable como siempre, nos vemos mañana, sean puntuales, tachuela, no te olvides de mi encargo –sonrió arrogante Sasuke.

Su pequeño empleado afirmó muy convencido, eso le dio algo de confianza, si Tsukumo escondía algo no se comportaría tan tranquilo.

Cada uno fue saliendo del lugar, la pelirosa se adelantó a su coche, le urgía terminar con esa noche de terror. Encendió su auto junto con la radio, la cabeza le dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, era demasiada la presión como para soportarla a diario, por si fuera poco, tenía que presentarse como ella misma frente a Sasuke, "lo trataré mal, así no querrá volver a verme", decidió su táctica mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Distinguió a dos de sus compañeros caminar por la acera, parecían ir muy entretenidos en su conversación, se detuvo al lado de ellos y los llamó.

–Sasori, Deidara, ¿se irán caminando? –no le convenía para nada pasar más tiempo del requerido con esos hombres, pero el pelirojo le caía muy bien, además se portó amigable con ella, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarlo a su casa.

–Tsukumo, tomaremos un taxi más adelante, a Deidara y a mi nos gusta caminar –respondió amable el de ojos miel.

–Va, a ti te gusta caminar, yo solo te acompaño porque mi auto está en el taller –farfulló el rubio con cara de pocos amigos, todo debido al resentimiento que le tenía al nuevo.

–Si quieren puedo llevarlos –ofreció sonriente retirando los seguros del auto.

– ¿Seguro?, vamos algo lejos –se apenó Sasori.

– ¿No estarás pensando en aceptar el ofrecimiento de este mocoso o sí? –lo jaló por el brazo Deidara.

Lo que le faltaba, que Sasori se hiciera amigo de ese enano, el pelirojo y él se frecuentaban desde niños, así que debería de apoyarlo en su guerra contra el pigmeo, no unírsele.

–No veo cual sea el impedimento, anda, no seas gruñón –abrió la puerta y se metió al auto.

–Agh –no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Ambos chicos se llevaron una extraña impresión, escrutaban el interior del vehículo con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque el rubio lo hacía sin el más mínimo disimulo.

–Tu auto es de niña –señaló directo.

– ¿De…de niña?, bueno, no he tenido para comprarme el deportivo que quiero, por eso debo de conformarme con este, es económico, no me da problemas ni gasta mucha gasolina –se defendió apurada.

Ahora hasta el auto tenía que ver, ¿Qué no se suponía que las mujeres eran las quisquillosas?, esos barbajanes eran unos criticones de lo peor.

–No lo digo por el modelo, hablo de que es un desastre, tienes restos de comida, además esa taza del porta vasos tiene lápiz labial, un momento –se agachó tomando algo que se encontraba debajo del asiento – ¿esto es un…sujetador? –tomaba la prenda de encaje morado levantándola a la vista de todos.

–Es de mi novia, ya saben, nos pusimos apasionados y… ¡trae acá!, se la devolveré cuando la vea –le quitó rápidamente el sostén echándolo en la guantera–. En cuanto al desastre que hay en el coche, pues si, admito que los últimos días he estado algo apurado y no he tenido tiempo de dejarlo como a mi me gusta –completó molesta mientras aceleraba, quería librarse de ese pesado cuanto antes.

–Ya Deidara, el auto de Tsukumo no es tu problema, mejor agradece el favor que nos está haciendo –intervino el bello pelirojo.

Al parecer ese chico era el único rescatable de aquel bar, era amable, parecía buen amigo, y la defendía, sin duda Sasori era el que mejor le caía de aquella pandilla de cavernícolas. Le sonrió en gratitud.

El primero en bajarse fue Deidara, cinco cuadras después dejó al otro chico en su apartamento, el cual si quedaba algo lejos de su vivienda. Se sentía exhausta, y eso que su martirio apenas y comenzaba, no podía creerse su mala suerte, aunque al menos ya tenía cierta información que le sería de utilidad, solo esperaba poder desenmarañar aquellos detalles que no estaban muy claros, como los celos de Itachi y esa desconocida razón que lo había llevado a dejar a Ino.

Arribó a su casa casi a las cinco de la madrugada, la cabeza le punzaba y los pupilentes la mataban, el escozor en sus ojos no la dejaba ni parpadear. Llegó hasta su recamara y se quitó su disfraz, se dejó caer en la cama, todavía con las vendas puestas, masajeándose un poco la cabeza, debía de planear el encuentro con Sasuke, tenía que hacerlo en su día de descanso, de lo contrario sería imposible presentarse ante él y actuar casi a la vez también de Tsukumo, poco a poco fue cerrando los parpados, para su mala suerte el sueño no le permitió idear que le diría a Yahiko para convencerlo de que no la delatara.

.

.

.

– ¿Entonces es a tu amiga a la que le haces este enorme favor? –tenía cara de sorpresa y a la vez de lástima– y que favor, digo, no cualquiera se cambia el sexo para irse a meter a un bar y espiar a los hombres que ahí trabajan –apuntó preocupado.

–Bueno, tanto así como espiarlos a todos, pues no, solo a Itachi. En fin, ahora comprendes porque dependo de que me guardes este enorme secreto, Yahiko, si abres la boca Ino seguirá sufriendo –se sentó frente a él y lo tomó por las manos– por favor, ayúdame no contando lo que sabes.

No tuvo más salida que hablarle con la verdad a su ex amor, esperaba que él la comprendiera aunque fuera un poco, que desarrollara algo de compasión por su caso y la apoyara.

–Qué me dices, ¿ocultarás lo que sabes? –cuestionó con miedo.

.

.

.

Se sentía un acosador de primera, jamás hizo lo que hacía en este momento, aunque antes también se le había pasado por la mente aquella idea de espiarla, y es que solo pensar en no volver a verla nunca más, se volvía loco. La observó salir de su edificio y subirse a un taxi que la esperaba, lucía hermosa, justo como la noche anterior; el sol bañaba su rubio cabello haciéndolo más resplandeciente, y aunque no podía apreciar su tierna mirada azulada gracias a los lentes oscuros que portaba, se la imaginaba.

Emprendió la marcha al ver que el taxi se mezclaba con el tráfico, guardó su distancia, no quería ser descubierto por su todavía amor. Su intención no era volver a perturbar su vida, sabía perfectamente que su deber era mantenerse al margen y desearle lo mejor, pero quería eliminar la duda que lo carcomía, cerciorarse que ella no tuviera nada que ver con aquel chiquillo confianzudo, porque de ser así, ya se visualizaba perdiendo el control y despedazando a ese enano mentiroso.

Tan concentrado iba en no perder de vista el taxi, que cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón se sobresaltó un poco, aprovechó una luz en rojo y contestó apurado.

–Sí, ¿diga? –ni siquiera se percató quién le llamaba.

_–Hey, soy yo, Sasuke_ –escuchó a su hermano.

–Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué pasa?, estoy manejando y no puedo distraerme mucho –fue algo cortante pero el semáforo estaba por cambiar de nuevo y no quería perder el taxi en el que Ino viajaba.

–_Bueno, solo quería preguntarte como estabas, después de lo de anoche, ya sabes, después de verla en el bar_ –mencionó atento.

–Bien, perfectamente –se le complicaba cambiar de velocidad, controlar el volante y sujetar el celular al mismo tiempo.

–_No te creo, pero no te insistiré más con el asunto, bueno, solo una cosa…_ –se quedó callado por algunos segundos, parecía que estaba escogiendo las palabras que diría– _mn, deja en paz a Tsukumo, es un buen chico, no tienes por qué amedrentarlo más con este asunto._

– ¡Ja!, no lo puedo creer, tu interviniendo por ese hobbit, ¿en serio me estas llamando para eso Sasuke? –se molestó un poco, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar de ese chico.

–_Es que creo que te lo tomaste muy personal, tachuela le conviene al negocio, además me cae bien, dale un respiro_ –pidió jocosamente.

–Va, como sea, mientras no se me acerque a mi o a Ino me da igual lo que haga, nos vemos, te dije que estaba manejando así que adiós –colgó sin darle tiempo de despedirse.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza al no distinguir el taxi por ningún sitio, la había perdido, maldijo molesto y se estacionó a la orilla de unos locales, "tal vez fue mejor así, Ino debe de quedar fuera de mi vida", concientizó retomando un poco la calma, "aunque, jamás la olvidaré, ¿a quién quiero engañar?", resolvió con tristeza, la extrañaba demasiado, como nunca creyó echar de menos a alguien, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, además, aunque lo hiciera no sería justo ni para ella ni para Konan. Regresó a su estado tranquilo y se dispuso a ir al club, al único lugar en donde lograba olvidar un poco sus problemas.

.

.

.

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, luchaba por mantenerse cuerda y enfocarse en su objetivo de investigar toda la verdad sobre Itachi, aunque él no le permitía acercarse. Mantenía a Ino engañada, ocultándole lo que hasta ahora tenía descubierto, prefería reunir más información, no le rompería el corazón a su amiga por segunda vez, sin tener la certeza de que Itachi la dejó por Konan solo porque quiso.

Limpiaba la barra mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Sasori, le gustaban mucho las conversaciones que se prestaban entre ambos.

–Mira Tsukumo, tu clienta favorita –escuchó el comentario del cantinero.

Observó con mirada supuestamente hambrienta a la voluptuosa de Karin quien le guiñaba el ojo mientras caminaba a su mesa habitual. Sonrió arrogante y asintió con confianza, chocando el puño con el pelirojo, debía admitir que su cambio fue del cielo a la tierra, pero era justo lo que le faltaba para que en el bar no le fuera tan mal, y todo se lo debía a Yahiko.

.

..

**…**

–_Bien, no diré nada –respondió por fin._

_Le dio un gran abrazo mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa sincera y lágrimas de alivio. Él acarició su cabeza y suspiró largamente._

–_Aunque admito que será difícil verte como hombre, conociendo perfectamente tu verdadera forma. Y dime, ¿ya te acostumbraste a eso?_

–_Pero por supuesto que no, a decir verdad soy una tonta, aunque parezca hombre sigo actuando como chica, han estado a nada de descubrirme, Sasuke hasta me acusó de ser gay –le platicó confianzuda._

–_Mn, ¿Por qué será? –levantó la ceja burlón. _

–_Oye Yahiko, ¿no podrías darme algunos consejos?, tú sabes, para interpretar mejor mi papel –pidió con mirada tierna._

–_No me hagas esos ojos, sabes que cuando me miras así no puedo negarme a nada que me pidas –apretó su mejilla con suavidad._

– _¿Entonces…? –su rostro se iluminó, estaba salvada, por fin un verdadero hombre la instruiría._

– _¿Qué quieres saber?_

–_Pues, para empezar no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar con esas mujeres, siento que si les doy un poco más de confianza me desnudarán y me comerán entera, y si las rechazo se quejaran con Sasuke, y él me echará a patadas –soltó preocupada._

–_Mn…eres muy guapo, como chico, te ves bien, la prueba de ello es que ganaste con lo de las propinas, las mujeres te siguen, aprovecha esa ventaja._

– _¿Pero cómo?, ¡nunca antes me acosaron las mujeres! –estaba algo desesperada, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente._

–_Pues fácil, lo que pasa es que no ves la respuesta porque siempre habías estado del otro lado, ¿Cómo actúan los hombres cuándo los acosan?, ¿recuerdas como era yo cuando todas querían conmigo? –preguntó sonriente._

–_Ash, por supuesto, eras un idiota cretino, te creías el rey del mundo, siempre con esa mueca arrogante de sonrisa triunfadora, ufanándote de tu popularidad –resaltó con el ceño fruncido._

–_Exacto, has lo mismo, verás que las atraerás más, y si las rechazas solo querrán seguir insistiéndote, entre más difícil seas de alcanzar, mas corren detrás de ti, es un hecho comprobado –apuntó sin la más mínima vergüenza._

–_Oye…tienes toda la razón –asintió motivada._

**…**

..

.

–Ahora vengo, iré a atenderla como se merece –articuló segura y caminó con porte recto y pasos largos pero no apresurados hasta ella.

.

..

**…**

–_Ese caminado es totalmente delatador, prácticamente estas coqueteando con cada contoneada de tu cadera –la regañó fuertemente, era la quinta vez que lo hacía mal– ¡Otra vez!, recuerda, un hombre debe ser seguro, su paso firme, sacando el pecho, sin apresurarse, si tus pasos son cortos te enlentece, si son demasiado largos parecerá que trotas, ¡concéntrate Sakura!_

_Suspiró abatida, se enderezó y se concentró en mirar al frente, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a dar pasos precavidos, no quería más gritos._

–_Mejor, ¡no voltees al suelo!, créeme, no hay nada ahí. ¡Vuelta!, bien. ¡No encorves la espalda!, te verás aún más pequeño –la observaba atento desde el sillón– luces muy tenso, ¡sonríe! –la vio mostrar una gran sonrisa– ¡pero no demasiado, no te contaron un maldito chiste!, eso, mucho mejor, descansa, por ahora tienes un siete, pero puedes mejorar._

–_Maldito Yahiko, a mala hora vine a encontrarte de nuevo –murmuró entre dientes._

– _¿Qué dijiste?_

– _¡Nada!_

–_Te escuché, al piso y dame 20 –ordenó tajante._

– _¡Ahaaaa!_

**…**

..

.

Se masajeó suavemente los brazos, todavía le dolían después de los ejercicios que el pelinaranja le puso de castigo. Llegó hasta la de cabellera roja y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, quedando a algunos centímetros de su rostro.

Se mordió el labio coqueta, ese muchacho era tan atractivo y provocativo, le gustaba, y mucho, por eso no dejó de asistir toda la semana, quería verlo, adoraba que la atendiera, él parecía corresponderle, ya que era bastante atento.

–Y dime mi bella dama, ¿Qué tomaras el día de hoy? –le guiñó el ojo.

–Lo que tú quieras, siempre y cuando te sientes un momento a charlar conmigo –tomó un mechón de su cabello enredándolo en su dedo.

–Por supuesto, por ti, lo que sea, pero… –se enderezó y borró su sonrisa– tendrá que ser mas tarde, tu sabes, hay más personas que requieren de mi atención, en seguida vuelvo con tu bebida –no esperó a que ella respondiera, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a otra de sus mesas, solo la escuchó suspirar emocionada, "misión cumplida".

.

..

**…**

– _¿No crees que si coqueteo así, tan descaradamente, solo lograré que crean que les correspondo?_

–_No, porque mientras les des un si con tus actos, les darás un no con palabras. Déjame te explico, es como cuando das un golpe y después pides disculpas, pegas y regalas una flor, das un cumplido, y después sacas un defecto, las mujeres se vuelven locas cuando eres un maldito barbaján._

– _¡Oye, no todas!, yo no –comentó orgullosa–, pero entiendo tu punto, mn, por ejemplo, "ese vestido es lindo, lástima que seas tú la que lo lleve puesto", ¿lo hice bien?_

–_Ya vas entendiendo, esa estuvo buena, verás que estarán a tus pies, a las mujeres les encantan los hombres malos._

**…**

..

.

– ¿La noche esta entretenida por lo que veo? –comentó Sasori al verla regresar con los pedidos.

–Como siempre.

–Las mujeres te adoran, Deidara cada día te odia más –resaltó con humor.

–Va, pues que se forme, no es el único, Sai también me mira como si quisiera desintegrarme, menos mal que a Suigetsu y a ti les caigo bi-… –sus ojos se agrandaron hasta casi salir de sus cuencas al ver quien entraba por la puerta.

– ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó el de ojos miel al verlo tan sorprendido.

–Ese…ese…ese hombre es… –señalaba anonadada– es…Kakashi Hatake, el autor de la trilogía "pasiones encontradas y tormenta en altamar" –comenzó a hiperventilarse.

–Mn, sí. ¿No me digas que has leído sus libros?

– ¿Leerlos?, ¡leerlos!, son como una biblia para mi, es el mejor escritor del planeta, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi motivación, ¡mi ídolo! –casi gritó presa de la emoción– ¿puedo ser yo él que lo atienda? –tomó al joven cantinero por la solapa de su camisa, sus ojos brillaban por la turbación.

–Esa mesa la atiende Sai, pero estoy seguro que si le pides cambiar, al conocer tus motivos aceptará, ahora, ¿puedes soltarme?, aprietas fuerte –pidió con precaución.

–Por supuesto, perdona, ahora vuelvo –corrió a interceptar al pelinegro que ya se dirigía a atender al recién llegado.

Se le colocó enfrente impidiéndole pasar, el joven de ojos negros lo miró con expresión de contrariedad, intentó pasar por un lado pero él volvió a impedírselo.

–Tengo un favor que pedirte –todavía respiraba agitada, no podía creer que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su ídolo.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cortante.

–Déjame atender la mesa de Kakashi Hatake, por favor, si lo haces estaré en deuda contigo de por vida –pidió con humildad.

– ¿Eh? –lo escudriñó atentamente, su expresión era de súplica total. Sonrió perversamente y se acercó un poco más al chico para que este lo escuchara–. ¿Eso te gustaría verdad? –pasó su palma por la cabeza del enano, a la vez que él asentía–, pues…¡no!

– ¿¡Qué?!, pero…pero, ¿Por qué no? –casi soltó un sollozo.

–Porque no me da la gana hacerte ese favor, tachuela –soltó con desprecio.

– ¡No me llames así! –se enfureció al escuchar ese bello apodo en ese idiota.

–Ah, ¿así que solo Sasuke puede llamarte así? –alzó la ceja mofándose.

–Él es el jefe, tu eres un simple mesero igual que yo –atacó dignamente.

.

..

**…**

–_Todos me odian, bueno…no todos, Suigetsu y Sasori parecen buenas personas –razonó detenidamente._

–_Sí, me di cuenta que no eres del agrado de todos –señaló directo._

– _¿Qué me aconsejas?, mn, ¿debo evitar meterme con ellos, o enfrentarlos?_

–_Hmn, la respuesta es obvia, un hombre de verdad, jamás, oye esto, jamás le huye a una pelea…_

**…**

..

.

–Mira enano altanero, aquí no eres nadie, solo un mocoso que se cree el favorito del jefe, pero cuando le hayas hecho ese favor que quiere que le hagas, le importarás un bledo, así que deja de provocarme si no quieres que te parta la cara de niña que tienes –amenazó fríamente.

–No te tengo miedo, paliducho de mierda –se puso en guardia.

– ¡Oigan, oigan! –llegó el de ojos violetas, desde lejos pudo apreciar como comenzaba el conflicto.

– ¡Anda! –provocó aún más la pelirosa, "ojala que no me parta la cara", rogó muy en su interior, "pero no puedo retroceder", contenía el aliento.

–Solo eres una mosca, ¡quítate de mi camino! –lo empujó hacia un lado.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pasó la mano por el hombro.

–Fenomenal, ¿viste como se le saltaron las venas del enojo? –se carcajeó satisfecha, pero el triunfo no le duró mucho, ya que recordó que no podría atender a su ídolo.

Regresó a la barra bastante decaída, se sentó en un banco que quedó libre y recargó la cabeza encima de sus brazos.

–Te dijo que no ¿verdad?, ¿sabes?, Sai me debe un favor y uno muy grande, lo estaba guardando para cuando lo necesitara, no te preocupes, lo convenceré que te deje atender a ese escritor –alzó la cabeza avivada al escuchar a Sasori.

– ¿Harías eso por mi?

–Claro, cuida aquí, vuelvo en seguida.

Lo vio retirarse rápido, el pelirojo llegó hasta el mal encarado de Sai, después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras el de ojos miel sonrió satisfecho y regresó a su puesto.

– ¡Listo!, Kakashi ordenó una botella de Whisky y otra de Vodka, ten, llévaselas.

–Ahhhaaaa, no puedo creer que lo lograras, te debo una, y una muy enorme, ¡podría besarte en este momento! –saltaba excitada.

–Preferiría que no –comentó soltando una gran carcajada.

–Gracias, ¡gracias!, conoceré a mi ídolo, conoceré a mi ídolo, el autor de ambrosia prohibida –canturreaba mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Al llegar se quedó parada, estaba a tan solo dos pasos de él, podía percibir su fragancia, contempló con asombró su bella sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos y su cabello rebelde, era alto, delgado pero en forma, a su lado se hallaba otro hombre que se parecía un poco a él, tenía el mismo color de pelo, gris platinado, solo que el otro lo llevaba bien peinado hacia atrás, regresó su mirada al objeto de su deseo y se acercó temerosa.

–Ka…Kakashi-san –llamó titubeante.

– ¿Ehh?, oh, nuestra orden, ¿y el otro mesero? –preguntó distraído observando al chico castaño que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

– ¿Puedo…puedo…abrazarlo? –colocó la charola en la mesa.

– ¿Abrazarme?

– ¡Usted es mi ídolo! –le saltó encima prendándose de su cuello– por usted me decidí a escribir, su trilogía pasiones encontradas me llevó al borde de las lágrimas, fue una historia tan intensa y erótica, ¡ahhhaa, no puedo creer que lo esté abrazando en este momento! –lo apretó con fuerza.

…

– ¿Qué tal todo?

Sasori desvió sus ojos a donde provenía la pregunta, Sasuke lo veía interesado.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –cuestionó el azabache al pelirojo, este parecía concentrado en una de las mesas.

–Es que, Tsukumo se encontró con su ídolo, mira, está atendiendo la mesa de ese escritor que es tu amigo.

El azabache giró rápidamente y se encontró con aquella graciosa escena, tachuela permanecía casi colgando de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

– ¿Esa es una de las mesas de Sai, cierto?, ¿Qué hace Tsukumo atendiéndola?

–Intercambió, estaba desesperado por conocer a su ídolo, sabes, si no supiera que Tsukumo tiene novia, juraría que está enamorado de ese escritor –platicó indiscreto– hablaba de él con tanta adoración.

–Hmp, esa tachuela. Iré a separarlos antes de que lo asfixie –se alejó de la barra llegando hasta aquella mesa.

–Se lo juro, lo sigo desde su primer libro, "Mil mares de nostalgia", adoré la parte donde describe como las olas chocan contra el acantilado, mientras Lorieta se entrega a Marcelo, ahhhaaa, no lo puedo creer –se restregaba en su pecho.

–Pensé que solo las chicas leían tus libros –susurró su hermano con cara de extrañeza.

–Yo también Hidan, pero al parecer estábamos equivocados.

–Tachuela, ¿Qué crees que haces? –regañó llegando a ellos.

–Sa…Sasuke –se separó apurada– yo…lo siento mucho Hatake-san, ¡pero es que soy su máxima admiradora!

– ¿Admiradora? –repitieron los tres hombres al unísono.

–Admirador-ahora que lo conozco no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrazarlo –se corrigió apresurada.

"Rayos, casi me descubro, pero es que estoy tan emocionada", los demás se tranquilizaron, hasta Sasuke pareció creerle.

–Vaya Sasuke, se nota que tu empleado es muy apasionado, casi le recita el libro completo a Kakashi –bromeó el otro hombre.

– ¿En serio lees mis libros?, la mayoría son para un público femenino –se rascó la cabeza curioso.

–Claro, usted es un genio, su narrativa, toda la creatividad que le imprime a sus historias, oh por Dios, le juro que lo adoro, tengo todos los libros que ha escrito, todos en edición especial.

–Que gran honor, pero ven, sentémonos para que me hables de ti, así de paso te platico sobre algunas ideas que se me han pasado para mi nueva creación.

– ¿Puedo Sasuke? –imploró al borde de un ataque.

–Hn, bien, pero no me hagas esa mirada de cachorro. Tómate un descanso para que converses con tu ídolo, ah y no se te olvide que mañana descansas –sonrió cómplice.

Entendió perfectamente a que se debía aquella sonrisa, Sasuke estaba impaciente por el encuentro que tendría con Sakura, se las ingenió para convencerlo de que esperara hasta que se llegara su día de descanso, así él no estaría rondando por el bar mientras él conquistaba a su "prima".

.

.

.

.

–Ya quita esa cara, pareciera que vas contenta, se supone que deberías estar temiendo caer en las redes de Sasuke, ¿no? –apuntó Yahiko viéndola embobada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Es que no puedo olvidar que conocí a Kakashi Hatake, además de que me prometió volver mañana al club para firmarme toda mi colección, es justo como lo imaginé, tan inteligente y creativo, simplemente un sueño –entrelazó sus manos en su pecho sonrojándose.

–Sí, sí, todo un sueño. Ahora es más importante que te concentres en no caer Sakura.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Yahiko, ya conozco a Sasuke, no me tomará desprevenida –se acercó a su recamara, solo le faltaba colocarse el vestido y las zapatillas.

–Conoces al Sasuke jefe, al dueño del club, no al Sasuke conquistador –recalcó preocupado.

–Es el mismo, ¿¡Qué tanto puede cambiar!? –gritó desde el baño–. Listo –salió después de algunos minutos.

–Para querer pasar desapercibida resaltas mucho –indicó repasándola con la mirada.

–Ash, ni siquiera llevo un escote pronunciado.

–No me refería a tu escote –sonrió pícaramente con la mirada puesta en su trasero.

–¡Hombres!. Si bueno, el vestido es algo ajustado y corto, pero tampoco me voy a vestir como un esperpento solo para que él me rechace.

Debía admitir que quería que ese encuentro se llevara a cabo, Sasuke le atraía, ¿y cómo no?, si era bastante llamativo, ella también tenía derecho a divertirse aunque fuera de vez en cuando, sabía que no llegaría a nada serio con él, aun así se daría el lujo de pasar una noche amena antes de mandarlo al diablo.

–Pues suerte, y por nada del mundo te delates, tu amiga Ino y hasta yo, saldríamos perjudicados –advirtió con seriedad.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo planeé.

.

.

.

"Ay Dios, y si mejor me doy la vuelta y me voy por donde vine", se tambaleaba a unos metros de la entrada del Katon. Era un manojo de nervios, ni siquiera cuando fue a pedir el trabajo se sintió tan asustada, se suponía que estaba lista, ¿por qué entonces quería salir corriendo despavorida?, "solo unos minutos Sakura, cuando se dé cuenta que no eres su tipo se alejará", se masajeaba el pecho previniendo un ataque cardiaco.

Entró despacio, pasaba de las diez de la noche, el club lucía justo como lo imaginaba, a reventar. Decidió colocarse en la barra, Sasori estaba distraído cumpliendo con algunas ordenes, "espero que no me reconozcan, aunque no tendrían por qué hacerlo, me veo completamente distinta a Tsukumo", se infundió confianza.

Reparó en una mujer de cabellera rosada, era bastante bonita, sus verdes gemas vagaban de un lado a otro, parecía distraída y muy inquieta. Se acercó para tomar su pedido y ella brincó asustada.

–Buenas noches, bienvenida, ¿Qué desea que le sirva?, ah, disculpe, no quise espantarla –se disculpó al verla llevarse la mano al corazón.

–Ah yo…yo quiero, sírvame un…un…

–Sírvele un Martini a la señorita, Sasori –escucharon aquella intimidante voz del recién llegado.

Giró apresurada, su vista chocó con un pecho varonil, conteniendo la respiración fue subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos y su maldita sonrisa, "Diablos, estoy perdida", aceptó derrotada.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, un saludo enorme, ¿Cómo están, que me cuentan de nuevo?**

**Un capítulo bien extenso, bueno, a comparación de los anteriores. ¿Qué les ha parecido?, estaré pendiente de sus opiniones como siempre, ya saben, la retroalimentación que me den me sirve para mejorar. **

**Sé que últimamente tardo más en actualizar y me disculpo por ello, pero a veces me es difícil concentrarme, ya saben, típicos conflictos que le salen a uno de repente. Pero agradezco como no tienen idea que sigan pendientes de mis fics, en serio que gracias!**

**Que más, pues nada, un gusto mandarles un abrazo y desearles lo mejor, cuídense mucho, cualquier cosa que necesiten, aquí los/las leo. ¡Besos!**


	6. Desliz

**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

**Men's Club**

.

.

.

VI

**«** Desliz **»**

.

.

.

Estaba aburrido, asegurándose de que todo en el club fluyera como era debido, Naruto se encargaba de unos clientes distinguidos, Sai, Deidara y Suigetsu cargados de trabajo, apenas y cumplían con las ordenes, Sasori –como siempre– era el único que lograba ingeniárselas para atender la barra. Miró su reloj y lanzó un suspiro, pasaba de las diez, no creía que fuera correcto estar tan ansioso, y menos por una mujer que ni siquiera había visto, pero lo estaba, no solo por la curiosidad de encontrarse con la chica pelirosa, sino también por descubrir por fin si su empleado le ocultaba algo.

Decir que no le sorprendió aquella mujer, sería mentir. Desde que entró por la transitada puerta la detectó de inmediato, ese color de cabello no pasaría desapercibido ante los ojos de nadie, sus pupilas vagaron por el diminuto vestido rojo que se ajustaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo, la prima de Tsukumo tenía uno de esos cuerpos llamativos, en donde los pechos pequeños –no por eso menos apetecibles– pasan a un segundo plano, después de ver esas suculentas piernas y esos firmes y rellenos glúteos, además, aderezando perfectamente el conjunto, el rostro de la mujer era hermoso, en cierta forma como el de su empleado, pero en versión femenina, facciones delicadas, expresivas, y bastante inocentes.

Casi corrió a la barra, la vio inclinarse para pedir un trago, al menos eso supuso él. Se relamió los labios cuando más de aquellas piernas quedaron al descubierto, gracias a que su vestido se recorrió por ese movimiento.

Se acomodó a su espalda, ella ni lo sintió, la escuchó balbucear una respuesta a Sasori, parecía intranquila al no tener idea de que pedir. Aprovechó el titubeo de ella, e hizo su entrada triunfal.

–Sírvele un Martini a la señorita, Sasori –sonrió cuando sus verdes ojos repararon en él.

–Ahm, sí, eso…un Martini –se giró de nuevo ocultando el sonrojo que amenazaba con hacerle hervir el rostro.

Sasuke se cuadró a su lado, atendió de reojo como él continuaba mirándola, no parecía tener otra intención que devorarla con esa vista de halcón.

–De inmediato –se apresuró el pelirojo a cumplir con la orden.

–Buenas noches –saludó cordial acercándose a ella, la música y el barullo de la gente era un buen pretexto para rozarle el oído con su aliento.

–Buenas –debía superar ese nerviosismo que la aquejaba, ya conocía a Sasuke de antes, ¿Por qué tenerlo tan cerca la ponía a temblar como gelatina?, "solo es un hombre guapo, nada más".

– ¿Primera vez que vienes a este club? –Sasori regresó con la bebida y se la colocó enfrente a la chica.

–Listo, si necesitas algo más, llámame –sonrió amable, retirándose de imediato, conocía esa expresión de Sasuke, significaba _apártate_.

–Gracias –sonrió tímidamente despertando más la atención de su jefe – ahm, sí, me lo recomendó un familiar, vine a distraerme un rato –"así está mejor", se animó cuando pudo hilar frases más tranquilamente, por fin lo miró de nuevo, "me derretirá el mal nacido", un escalofrío la recorrió ante esos ojos.

–Y… ¿decidiste venir sola?

–No veo cual sea el problema, es un lugar seguro, ¿no? –bebió un trago de su copa.

–El más seguro de la ciudad –se ufanó con arrogancia– y el más exclusivo.

–Parece saber mucho sobre el Katon –se hacía la desentendida, supuestamente Tsukumo quedó con Sasuke de no contarle nada a su _prima_ sobre él.

–Bueno, soy el dueño –sonrió de lado dejándola con la boca abierta.

–Pues mucho gusto –se recompuso en seguida fingiendo desinterés ante la declaración.

–Sasuke Uchiha –extendió su mano, por fin se presentaba.

–Sakura Haruno –le correspondió algo vacilante.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, el ver que él no la soltaba, y que por el contrario, la aproximaba más a su cuerpo, la paralizó, ¿no pensaba besarla o sí?, no lo creía tan osado.

Acercó su rostro al de la pobre pelirosa asustada, no necesitaba hacerle una entrevista especializada para poder percatarse si había un plan bien urdido entre la ex de Itachi y esa mujer, la verdad parecía inocente de sus suspicacias, con esa mirada a sus brillantes ojos verdes, comprobó que la desconfianza que le tenía a Tsukumo era injustificada. Ahora que se quitaba ese peso de encima, regresaría a su idea original con la chica.

– ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó ella con serenidad.

Sabía lo que el azabache hacía, trataba de meterse en su mente, de encontrar cualquier señal de engaño o pista de intenciones ocultas, por eso debía mostrarse realmente confusa y disimular.

–Eres muy hermosa –halagó todavía cerca de su rostro.

–Hm, seguro eso le dice a todas, ¿no? –"enfríate la cabeza, no caigas, no caigas Sakura", se alentaba mentalmente.

–Hn, esta noche solo a ti –según Tsukumo la chica era algo boba, así que aprovecharía eso.

Se juntó más de lo que ella esperaba, ¿para que más preludio?, esa mujer estaba vestida para llamar la atención de cualquiera que quisiera verla, obviamente sus propósitos eran divertirse esa noche, salir de ese bar con el hombre que le hiciera alguna indecente proposición, "y ese seré yo", la besó confianzudo.

¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba a ese depravado!?, gimió contra los labios hambrientos de su jefe, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de conquistarla, ¿acaso pensaba que ella era una callejera?, "¿ni una maldita palabra romántica?", sintió la lengua del experimentado casanova moviéndose con agilidad contra la suya, destruyendo lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia.

Siendo sinceros, estaba preparada para todo menos para eso. Tenía estudiada una muy buena conversación para los temas que a él se le ocurrieran, pensaba comportarse simpática y complaciente, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de tornarse molesta y que él terminara por deshacerse de ella. Desafortunadamente, al parecer su jefe trazaba otros planes, rápidamente una idea cruzó su mente, conocía bien a los hombres como Sasuke, él era de esos machos a los que les fascinaban los retos, si ella en ese momento se resistía, jamás se lo quitaría de encima, en cambio, si le daba lo que buscaba, él la vería como a una fácil y no le interesaría volverla a ver.

Guiándose entonces por aquella descubierta premisa, se dejó llevar, pasó al plan B, disfrutaría de ese encuentro con su jefe, tenía bastante tiempo de no sucumbir ante sus deseos carnales, así que se daría ese gusto, se iría con él, que la llevara a donde le diera la gana, total, por una noche de placer con esa obra de arte, valía la pena perder su juicio. No era una cualquiera, tenía más de una semana de conocerlo –claro que él no lo sabía– eso le quitaba algo de inhibiciones.

La dulce Sakura lo besaba con bastantes ganas, se encendió y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con sus ansiosas palmas, apretó su trasero palpando la mercancía, no le asombró comprobar que eran reales, la acariciaba sin pudor alguno, ella se abrazó con fuerza, lo sabía, a esa mujer le gustaba lo que le hacía. Recobró por un momento la compostura, no era buena idea evidenciarse así ante sus clientes, él era el dueño del club, si Itachi se enteraba que estaba en semejantes circunstancias lo reprendería por tal escándalo.

–Vayamos a un lugar más privado –se separó unos milímetros de esos hinchados labios rojos.

–Te sigo –su respiración agitada generaba que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Se preparaba para lo que venía, ignoraba a donde la llevaría, un cuarto de hotel, su apartamento, incluso se visualizó entregándosele en el mismísimo estacionamiento, tenía miedo, pero no se detendría, era la única forma de no quedarse con el antojo de Sasuke Uchiha, y a la vez librarse de él.

La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta afuera, la ligera brisa nocturna intensificó más la llama que ya estaba encendida en ambos. De lejos retiró los seguros del auto, se apresuró y le abrió la puerta, lanzándola con cuidado al asiento del copiloto.

Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras lo veía montarse también, él encendió el vehículo y pisó el acelerador a fondo, parecía más desesperado que ella, por lo menos demostró que sentía más que atracción por ella, la pasión y la lujuria bailaban en sus pozos oscuros.

Al detenerse en un semáforo se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente, era irreal la manera en que se compenetraban, ella ansiosa por saborearlo, y él gustoso por explorar los pliegues de su boca.

No pasaron ni diez minutos para que llegaran a un edificio de departamentos que parecían de lujo, "me trajo a su casa", razonó confundida, "que honor", pensó sarcástica. Él abrió la puerta caballerosamente, aunque ese fue el único gesto educado, la jaló de la muñeca y cerró la puerta con su cuerpo, recargándola contra el automóvil y dejando exquisitos besos húmedos alrededor de su cuello, ella se arqueaba extasiada recibiendo sus caricias, esa noche sería salvaje, toda una fantasía que no volvería a repetirse, por eso se dejaría llevar al máximo.

Entraron al ascensor desde el aparcamiento, todavía se besaban apasionados, oprimió el botón que los llevaría al último piso, luego la hizo chocar contra las puertas y la cargó levantándola por los muslos, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Con sus manos tiró de la parte de arriba del vestido, ella soltó un quejido de sorpresa –no llevaba sostén–, pero no lo separó, al contrario, enredó sus dedos en su rebelde cabello mientras él degustaba sus senos, lamía y succionaba fuertemente, sentía la exaltación de la chica al retorcerse ante los movimientos de sus labios contra aquellas respingonas cimas.

El elevador anunció la llegada a su destino, él continuó sosteniéndola, atravesó el desierto pasillo con ella a cuestas, al tercer intento la llave logró entrar en el cerrojo, abrió apresurado, ni siquiera encendió la luz, se conocía el camino hasta con los ojos cerrados, empujó la puerta de su habitación y lanzó a la linda pelirosa directo a su gran y cómodo colchón, estaba por desabrocharse la camisa, pero ella lo frenó.

–Deja, quiero hacerlo yo –lo atrajo por el cuello de la ya arrugada prenda y lo besó ferozmente.

Uno a uno desabrochó los botones, descubriendo finalmente su torso. Acarició incrédula tal escultura, las líneas de sus músculos hicieron que su garganta se sintiera seca.

–Hn, ¿satisfecha? –sonrió orgulloso al apreciar su roce.

–Todavía no, pero eso se arreglará pronto –desenganchó el cinturón, junto con los pantalones, viendo como el mismo se libraba de ellos, lanzándolos a algún rincón de la habitación.

Se colocó encima de aquel cuerpo frágil, paseando sus manos por las delicadas y tersas piernas de Sakura, llegando a la frontera del pequeño vestido y alzándolo despacio, ella se removía impaciente, adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente, y de un movimiento la desvistió alzando la prenda sobre su cabeza. Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo anhelante para posteriormente morder su boca y hacerlo gemir de dolor.

–Así que te gusta ser traviesa –susurró bajando hasta su oído y apretando entre sus dientes su lóbulo.

–Mhm…

Bajó poco a poco, cada centímetro de su piel fue besado, acariciado y lamido por él, llegó a su cadera, y tomando cada extremo de la fina prenda de encaje, consiguió por fin dejarla completamente desnuda.

– ¿Sin restricciones? –quiso asegurarse antes de escurrirse a su parte baja.

–Sin restricciones –confirmó empujándolo ella misma hasta esa deseosa zona de su anatomía.

Sus manos se hacían puños mientras se cerraban fuertemente entre las colchas, apretaba los parpados lanzándose a otra realidad, él era un experto manejando en tal dirección su lengua y sus dedos, apreciaba con lujo de detalle lo que él originaba en su dispuesto cuerpo. Con una última intrusión explotó, no le importó acallar la demostración de semejante satisfacción.

– ¡Sasuke! –su voz se apagó al percibir la sensación de reposo que ya se ampliaba en su humanidad.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, se dijo que era su turno, así que sin pensárselo dos veces –ya que podría vacilar– se reincorporó en la cama, hincándose y empujándolo a él para posarse encima, comenzó a probar su piel caliente y erizada.

Sakura no le dio tiempo de vanagloriarse ante la respuesta que acababa de arrancarle, se le arrojó con prisa y comenzó a devorarlo con éxtasis, como si él estuviera cubierto de miel, la lengua sedosa de la chica hacía maravillas en su ya de por si entusiasmado cuerpo, ni cuenta se dio cuando lo despojó de sus bóxers, pero internamente se lo agradeció, la incómoda tela de aquella insignificante prenda apretaba dolorosamente su muy urgido miembro.

Lo estaba torturando, la muy astuta se concentraba en besar, morder y acariciar desde su torso, sus pectorales y su ombligo hasta sus piernas y cadera, omitiendo evidentemente la porción que más necesitaba de su atención.

– ¿Ansioso? –rozó a propósito su hombría.

–Me estas…matando –gruñó sin dejar de verla.

Sonrió victoriosa tomando entre sus pequeños dedos, el no tan diminuto miembro del azabache, la verdad jugaba porque estaba reuniendo fuerzas y valor para hacer aquello, en su vida se comportó como lo hacía esta noche, pero ver como él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, hizo que valiera la pena su esfuerzo.

Probó inesperadamente aquel monumento a la virilidad, le gustó, no, le encantó, se dejó llevar, imaginando que se trataba de una deliciosa y dulce paleta que se derretía en sus manos y su boca. La prueba de que iba bien, fueron los gemidos estrangulados que Sasuke intentaba inútilmente controlar. Tan entretenida estaba, que no distinguió cuando las manos fuertes de él la alzaron haciéndola girar y caer de espalda contra la cama.

–Eres buena…demasiado –parecía un reclamo– ahora te mostraré lo que también yo puedo hacer –separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, alcanzando de uno de los cajones un preservativo, se lo puso velozmente.

– ¡Mhma! –la sorprendió con aquella salvaje intromisión.

No le perdonaría hacerlo perder la cabeza de aquella manera, la volvería loca de placer igual que ella hizo con él. Mordió su cuello mientras escuchaba sus distintivos gemidos que lo llenaban de suficiencia, la asaltaba con rapidez, maldiciendo que le quedara tan poco camino por recorrer, si terminaba en ese momento parecería un chiquillo inexperto y precoz, pero esa ninfa lo tenía al borde, jamás debió darle tanta libertad para hacer de él una marioneta.

Sasuke era un sueño hecho realidad, su maldito jefe valía cada suspiro de rendición que salía de su garganta. Sus pechos se sentían pesados ante aquel constante vaivén, él la sostenía por los glúteos pellizcando su carne con fuerza a la vez que salía y entraba nuevamente con vigor.

Como pudo se contuvo unos minutos más, pero por fin el momento que tanto intentaba prolongar culminaba, al menos agradeció mentalmente que ella exclamara su nombre al mismo tiempo que él, ese orgasmo fue tan intenso, que aun después de varios minutos, no podía moverse.

Ella resintió su peso y lo botó a un lado, respirando con dificultad y juntando sus piernas nuevamente, el cosquilleo aún se sentía en su centro, intentó sentarse en la cama para buscar sus prendas, ya que todo había finalizado, necesitaba desaparecer.

– ¿A dónde vas? –se reincorporó tras ella.

– ¿A dónde crees?, me marcho a casa, a menos…a menos que tengas algo más que ofrecer –sabía que él la dejaría largarse de una vez, lucía verdaderamente fatigado.

–Hn, dame cinco minutos, y te mostraré que tan larga puede tornarse esta noche –la rodeó por la cintura, girando su rostro y besándola con ímpetu.

–Espero que no sean solo palabras –lanzó con diversión al separarse de su boca.

No lo fueron, después de algunos minutos su recuperado jefe le hacía el amor con la misma calidad que la primera vez.

Después de varios encuentros apasionados, el sol se vislumbraba en el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo y ellos empezaban a perder fuerzas. Advirtió que él cerraba los ojos con cansancio, mientras terminaba de cubrirla con la costosa sábana. Al saberse vencedora, esperó unos minutos más, solo para que Sasuke cayera en la profundidad de su sueño. Cuando intuyó que por fin el pelinegro no despertaría, se separó cuidadosamente y salió de la cama.

Parecía una especialista en huir, no debía dejar huella de que ella estuvo allí, era algo que Sasuke agradecería. Al salir del departamento iba impecablemente vestida, con sus zapatillas en mano y con el cabello ligeramente revuelto –una ventaja de tenerlo corto–. Era la única puerta en ese largo pasillo, así que agradeció que su jefe fuera lo suficiente adinerado como para permitirse esas discreciones.

…

Un taxi la devolvió a la comodidad y seguridad de su departamento, todavía le parecía una mera ilusión aquella velada. Pero no se arrepentía, sin duda esas fantasías cumplidas serían un lindo recuerdo en las noches de soledad. Lo que la aterraba, era el miedo de no poder controlarse delante de él, tener que verlo le traería a su mente cada caricia, beso, y hasta gemido, se removió con pesar entrando a su baño, necesitaba una buena ducha.

Al mirarse en el espejo lanzó una blasfemia, tenía una gran marca en su cuello, aunque presentía que su cuerpo escondía mas de esos moretones, el que le preocupaba era ese, ya que en el trabajo cualquiera se daría cuenta. Recordó algunos de los remedios para remover una mancha como aquella, sus días de jovencita rebelde acudieron a ella sacándole una sonrisa.

Después de su relajante baño y de borrar el rastro de su desliz, por fin se recostó en su cama, el agotamiento era demasiado como para seguirlo ignorando, agradeció no tener que ver a Yahiko ese día, no quería darle explicaciones, además no serían requeridas, cuando él se diera cuenta de que Sasuke ya no tenía interés en ella, se quedaría tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

Llegó al bar quince minutos antes de su hora de entrada, conservaba la costumbre de ser puntual, aunque no tenía otra opción, los demás también lo eran, y ella no quería verse mal ante ellos.

Trató de sacar todas las imágenes que le rondaban en la cabeza, seguro vería a su jefe, y después de que este le hiciera alguna observación sobre su no tan memorable –para él– noche con su _prima,_ el asunto quedaría olvidado.

Al entrar todos la detallaron con picardía, ella intentó no ruborizarse y saludó normal.

–Buenas tardes –soltó caminando a la barra.

–Ah, ya llegó el consentido –ladró Deidara.

– ¡Oye!, si yo tuviera una prima así, también Sasuke me amaría –se burló Sai.

– ¿De qué hablan estos imbéciles? –moderó su voz para no exaltarse, aunque estaba bastante preocupada por los comentarios.

–Bueno, mn… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Sasori trataba de ser prudente– después de ver el _favor_ que le hiciste a Sasuke, digamos que ya descubrimos porque le caes tan bien –se escuchó juicioso.

–Tsukumo, Sasuke quiere verte, ahora –llegó Naruto con expresión serena.

No creyó que sospecharan nada, la seguían tratando como siempre, Naruto le habló cordial, aun así, sintió pánico, ¿Qué significaban esas miradas y ese comentario de la prima?, ¿el oji negro no había contado nada, o si?. Asintió rápidamente y salió apurada rumbo a la oficina.

Llamó a la puerta y se anunció cuando su jefe preguntó desde adentro quién tocaba. Entró con los nervios a punto de crearle un ataque de ansiedad, el azabache permanecía sentado en la silla principal, parecía revisar algunos documentos.

–Tsukumo –sonrió al verlo de pie frente a él–, siéntate –lo invitó amable.

–Naruto dijo que…querías verme… –se acomodó algo tensa en la silla que le señalaba, "y pensar que todo eso fue mio", se estremeció pero logró recomponerse.

–Sí, necesitaba urgentemente hablar contigo –la atravesó con sus poderosos ojos.

–Tú dirás…

–Tu prima –habló y se quedó suspendido en el tiempo, como recordando algo verdaderamente agradable.

–Ah sí, ¿Cómo te fue? –examinó intentando sonar curiosa.

–Solo me faltó besarle la sombra –apuntó satisfecho.

–Pues me alegro –rió a la par que él y le ofreció el puño, Sasuke lo chocó con fuerza–, al menos ya sabes que no mentía, ¿es linda cierto?

Escuchar un cumplido o dos por parte de ese Dios del sexo, la haría dichosa.

–Es más que eso. Tsukumo, sé que no es tu obligación pero, necesito más de tu ayuda –se puso de pie caminando al mini bar.

–Mn, ya sé lo que quieres, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que Sakura no te vuelva a molestar –ofreció servicial.

Sasuke aceptaría. lo que menos quiere un hombre es lidiar con mujeres rogonas y ofrecidas, pensó relajada.

– ¿Molestarme?, sí, ciertamente es lo que sentí esta mañana, al despertar y no verla a mi lado –bebió una cerveza y le pasó una a su empleado.

–No entiendo –pasó un trago, de repente la mirada brillosa de Sasuke no le dio buena espina.

–Quiero verla de nuevo Tsukumo, necesito que me prepares otra cita con tu prima, yo no tengo modo de comunicarme con ella, no me dio su número –explicó con simpleza.

–Tu…tu, tu… ¿quieres verla de nuevo? –el sudor comenzaba a escurrirle por la frente–, pero…¿Por qué?, es decir, ya la tuviste ¿no?, ¿para que la necesitas? –se empinó la botella bebiéndose más de la mitad, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Aquí entre nos, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Sakura es…ah, hasta que no me canse de ella, la quiero conmigo, ¿entiendes?, necesito a tu prima Tsukumo, y tú…la pondrás a mi disposición –resolvió seguro.

"¡Cárgueme el demonio!, esto es…estoy completamente arruinada", abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, antes de que se cumpla el mes, actualizándoles con gusto =).**

**Qué tal?, lo esperaban?, quiero permitirme aclarar que Sakura no es una fácil, al menos no con todos, hahaha, simplemente se equivocó y pensó que así se libraría del hermoso pelinegro. En fin, es la primera vez que me extiendo tanto con escenas de este tipo, como ven, no soy experta, y traté de no volverlo algo muy explícito, sobre todo porque no es una categoría M. Bueno, ya me dirán que les pareció.**

**Otra cosa, a mí en lo personal no me gusta advertir cuando se suscitan estas escenas en mis fics, siento que se pierde la sorpresa, pero si quieren que anuncie antes, con gusto lo hago.**

**En fin, ojala no les haya molestado el giro de la historia, espero sus opiniones, criticas o simplemente sus agradables saludos. Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer, por comentar, por todo lo que hacen por mis fics, un beso y un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos espero que pronto! **


	7. Error tras error

**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

**Men's Club**

.

.

.

VII

**«** Error tras error **»**

.

.

.

Golpeaba con la punta de su pie derecho el piso, además de morderse las uñas y dejar que sus ojos vagaran por toda su sala, evitando chocar con la mirada de Yahiko.

–Ayer ya no me dio tiempo hablar contigo, después de que terminamos de tocar no te encontré por ningún lado –habló el pelinaranja desde el otro sillón.

–Si pues…mn, bueno, te dije que Kakashi sensei me firmaría mis libros, ¿no?, lo hizo, ¿quieres verlos? –se paró con prisa caminando a su habitación, lo que fuera por dejar de sentir como la atravesaba con la mirada.

– ¡Alto ahí! –ordenó el chico con voz autoritaria–, regresa aquí Sakura.

Giró al instante y se acomodó en el mismo lugar del que acababa inútilmente de huir.

– ¿No tienes algo que contarme? –apresuró serio.

– ¿Yo? –se hizo la desentendida–, mn…no, para nada, todo cool –sonrió mostrando su dentadura.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita? –lanzó la pregunta sin que ella tuviera tiempo de cambiar el tema.

– ¿Mi cita?...ah, mi cita –se tensó al recordar lo que pasó esa noche–, bien, nada fuera de lo normal –no pretendía mentirle a su amigo, pero tampoco estaba preparada para decirle que lo había arruinado todo acostándose con Sasuke.

–Sakura…

– ¿Si? –volvió a sonreír.

–Ya lo sé todo –aclaró fulminándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¡Demonios!, debí suponer que esos chismosos les contarían a los de la banda –ladró entre dientes, mitad ofendida y mitad culpable por haber intentado ocultarle eso a Yahiko.

– ¿Me puedes decir en qué momento decidiste mandar al demonio nuestro fabuloso plan?, no ya sé, fue cuando te diste cuenta que pasar una noche con Sasuke valía más que mi tranquilidad y la propia felicidad de tu amiga, ¿verdad? –estaba furioso, él metiéndose en ese asunto para ayudarla, y ella mandando todo al traste por su calentura.

–Las cosas no son así Yahiko, sí, lo admito, cambié el plan, pero pensé que sería mejor…escúchame por favor –se acercó hasta él, en parte necesitaba desahogarse.

Desde que Sasuke le confesó que pretendía seguir viéndola –cuando se hallaba caracterizada de Tsukumo–, no tenía un momento de paz, no sabía qué haría, no quería seguir viéndolo eso era un hecho, pero dudaba que pudiera liberarse de ese problema con facilidad.

–Habla mientras soy joven –intentó calmarse.

–Cuando vi la manera en que me miró, supe que le parecí atractiva, así que decidí cambiar de táctica. Es decir, quise hacerme la fácil, ya sabes, a los hombres mientras menos sea el reto de conquistar a una mujer, más rápido se aburren, pensé que pasaría eso con Sasuke, que al verme como una cualquiera que se va con él en una noche, no le interesaría volver a encontrarse conmigo…pero…

–Pero le diste la mejor noche de su vida, y ahora no querrá soltarte –resopló y le dedicó una mirada de reproche–. Sakura, tu idea fue buena, pero, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que al cumplirle todas sus fantasías, en vez de parecerle una pérdida de tiempo le parecerías una muy buena atracción?

–Es que…un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que la pasó tan bien? –su tono de temor reemplazó a su preocupación, ¿acaso Sasuke les contó a todos en el club lo que ellos hicieron? –, ¿él…él se los dijo?

–No precisamente, pero después del espectacular beso que se dieron y de cómo se agasajaron frente a los clientes, según me contaron, ¿crees que no llamarías la atención?. Todos saben que la "prima de Tsukumo", es el nuevo interés amoroso de Sasuke Uchiha, así que lo confrontamos en una charla de amigos, su mirada descarada y sonrisa altanera fueron suficientes para saber que practicaron el maldito Kama Sutra. Sakura, si pensabas acostarte con él lo hubieras hecho de la peor forma, así sí te aseguro que no te hubiera vuelto a buscar –apuntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Es que…quería que fuera especial, nunca me había dejado llevar, y bueno…tanto así como Kama Sutra, pues tampoco, solo tomé algunos consejos de las novelas eróticas de Kakashi sensei –mencionó orgullosa.

–Ya lo suponía, tú de femme fatal, si cómo no –ironizó sarcástico.

– ¡Oye!

–No puedes culparme por estar molesto, a mí nunca me mostraste tanto entusiasmo –recalcó ofendido.

–Vamos Yahiko, nuestra relación no fue verdadera, simplemente estábamos experimentando. Es más, te digo que ni yo misma puedo creer lo que hice, ni siquiera con Utakata que fue mi disque primer amor me sentí así –suspiró intranquila.

–Si lo sigues viendo esto no acabará bien Sakura, no para ti. Conozco esos ojos soñadores que tienes, Sasuke te hará pedazos –¿Cómo estar molesto con ella por más tiempo?, la pobre de la pelirosa estaba muy asustada, ella no era mujer para el azabache, él la trataría como un juguete –en el mejor de los casos–, ella era una chica frágil e inocente a pesar de las circunstancias, no quería que resultara herida–, ¿Qué harás?

–Verlo nuevamente, Tsukumo se lo prometió, tuve que decirle que le arreglaría otra cita con mi prima Sakura, así que lo veré mañana para almorzar.

–Sakura…

–No te preocupes Yahiko, seré yo misma, no más planes ni ideas basadas en la suposición, esta vez le dejaré claro el tipo de mujer que soy, y cuando se dé cuenta que soy una aburrida que no volverá a tener sexo con él, ahora si ya no me buscará –explicó decaída.

Sasuke le gustaba, más que gustarle reconocía que la convivencia diaria y aquel encuentro pasional que tuvieron, la llenaron de una extraña sensación de curiosidad. Él era un hombre sumamente atractivo, lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero nunca imaginó que en algún momento él sentiría esa atracción por ella, ¿Qué tenía de especial cómo para que su jefe siquiera la mirara?, era bonita, pero no hermosa, su cuerpo gozaba de algunas curvas, pero tampoco es que fuera irresistible, y aun así él quería verla de nuevo, ¿Por qué?, ¿tan buena fue la sesión de sexo?, nunca habría pensado que eso fuera suficiente para llamar la atención de un hombre como él.

–Eso espero, más que nada por tu bien Sakura –la mano y la voz de Yahiko la trajeron a la realidad.

–Yo también –mintió.

No, lo cierto es que ingenuamente, tenía la ilusión de que él quisiera conocerla más allá de la cama, que cuando descubriera su mente y sentimientos, lo carnal pasara a un segundo plano, y él le mostrara ser más que un mujeriego que gusta de tener a todas las mujeres a su disposición. Era un ridículo cuento en su cabeza, pero sería bello que como en las novelas que ella leía –y en un futuro escribiría–, Sasuke se terminara enamorando de su esencia.

El sonido distintivo del timbre la sobresaltó, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a abrir, Yahiko la observó con los hombros alzados, como preguntándole quién la buscaría a esas horas de la mañana, él solía ser el único en despertarla para continuar con las clases.

– ¡Ino! –exclamó sorprendida por la chica rubia que la veía con alegría.

– ¡Saku! –se aventó a sus brazos y la oprimió fuertemente–, tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado, llevas poco más de una semana en ese bar y… –calló al notar al chico que permanecía inmóvil en el sillón de su amiga–, ¿Quién es él? –le susurró a la de ojos verdes.

–Ah Ino, él es Yahiko, nuestro aliado –sonrió ampliamente, indicándole al de cabello naranja que esa mujer era el motivo por el que ella se hacía pasar por hombre–, Yahiko, ella es Ino.

–Mucho gusto –se puso de pie caballerosamente para presentarse.

–Igualmente. Frentona, ¿has dicho nuestro aliado? –la miró sin entender.

–Ahm, tengo una idea, seguro vienes a que te cuente mis avances, ¿verdad? –la de ojos azules asintió sin despegar la vista del chico de piercings–, bueno, pues se me ocurre que Yahiko puede ponerte al corriente, mn, yo necesito cumplir con unos pedidos de Naruto, me pidió que fuera al bar más temprano, así que me ocuparé –explicó atropelladamente cuando ellos abrieron los ojos preocupados porque los dejara solos.

–Bueno si estas ocupada tal vez entonces solo deba esperar –argumentó Ino con vergüenza de convivir con el extraño.

–Ah, no te preocupes, no creo que Yahiko tenga algún problema en platicarte cómo me va, ¿cierto Yahiko?

–Ehm, pues…no, en absoluto, tengo ensayo, pero eso será hasta dentro de dos horas –se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

–Lo ves, así podrán conocerse y de paso idear algún plan para que mi estadía no se alargue más en ese bar. Solo espéranos unos minutos Ino, debo darle a Yahiko algo –se aproximó al chico y se lo llevó a la recamara jalándolo por el brazo.

Los vio retirarse lejos de su presencia, la actitud de Sakura fue sospechosa, pero lo que más le inquietaba era ese hombre, ¿un aliado?, ¿de dónde lo conocía su amiga?, ¿él sabría todo el plan que urdieron para investigar a Itachi?, ¿sería realmente de confianza?. No tenía derecho de reclamarle a Sakura su actuar, después de todo su amiga pelirosa se estaba sacrificando bastante por su causa, decidió confiar y esperar a que ellos regresaran para aclarar sus dudas.

– ¿Qué pretendes? –cuestionó Yahiko soltándose de su apretón.

–Nada, realmente no puedo quedarme a hablar con Ino, y ella necesita que le explique mi avance, ¿Quién mejor que tú para hacerlo?. Solo dile que voy bien, ya sabes, que no sospechan nada, y que me adapto a esto de ser hombre, Yahiko, por nada del mundo menciones que Itachi tiene otra relación, ¿entendido? –lo vio asentir–, no quiero que Ino se entere hasta que sepa todo acerca de esa mujer. Tampoco le menciones mi desliz con Sasuke –recordó mordiéndose el labio–, de preferencia mantenla distraída con detalles que la tranquilicen y no que la pongan nerviosa –aconsejó buscando su uniforme para arreglarse e irse al bar.

–Bien, solo porque luce muy interesada en saber cómo vamos –aceptó a regañadientes.

–Bien, ese es mi muchacho –le palmeó la espalda regresando a la sala–. Listo Ino, ¿Por qué no van a ese café que tanto te gusta amiga?, a Yahiko le encantará –sugirió abriendo la puerta para que salieran.

–Claro, ¿vamos? –sonrió tímidamente la chica.

–Si –musitó el pelinaranja yéndose de ahí con la rubia.

"Harían una hermosa pareja", cerró la pelirosa lanzando un suspiro. Que más diera ella porque su amiga olvidara al Uchiha mayor y se enamorara de alguien que tuviera más cosas en común con ella. No entendía como su amiga se enamoró tanto de aquel serio y malhumorado pelinegro, ella era alegre, espontánea y muy bromista, en cambio él, "bah, el amor es así, si a ella le hacía feliz estar con Itachi, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla?", razonó dirigiéndose a la ducha.

.

.

.

–Vaya, entonces tú fuiste novio de la frentona, ¿Quién lo diría?, tienes demasiado estilo para haber andado con ella –rió ante la risa de él.

Tenían rato conversando, al principio solo un silencio desagradable se había instalado en ellos, pero después, la personalidad sociable de Ino salió a flote y logró entablar una conversación bastante amena con Yahiko.

Iban en su segundo capuchino y la verdad es que él estaba de lo más cómodo, la chica era graciosa e inteligente, además de sonriente. No le costó trabajo responderle a todas sus preguntas y a la vez hacer él mismo las suyas, quería conocer más de la relación de Ino con Sakura, después de todo lo que ella le platicó, entendía perfectamente porque su ex novia se arriesgaba de aquella manera por ella.

–Bueno, en ese entonces ella tenía más estilo que yo –defendió a su amiga de cabellos rosas.

–Es una bendición que en vez de echarnos de cabeza nos hayas ayudado, gracias –tomó su mano la cual permanecía extendida en la mesa–, para mí ha sido tan difícil desde que Itachi me dejó, al principio dudaba que Sakura lograra algo, pero sé que lo conseguirá, confío mucho en ella, y ahora con tus clases, estará más segura –sonrió agradecida.

–Es una buena causa la que la motiva, y no tienes nada que agradecer, seguiré ayudándolas en lo que pueda –completó posando su otra mano sobre la de la rubia, dándole apoyo ante la triste mirada que luchaba por esconderse detrás de su sonrisa.

"Ese es…Yahiko", a lo lejos un pelinegro que entraba al local para comprarse su expreso detallaba a la pareja que se apostaba en un rincón, "y esa es la ex de Itachi", reconoció a la rubia exuberante de ojos azules. Se dio media vuelta olvidando sus deseos de comprar su café, ¿Por qué uno de los de la banda saldría con esa mujer?, además precisamente Yahiko, eso no tenía otra explicación más que la que él se imaginaba, el pelinaranja pretendía fastidiar a su jefe, reconoció Sai. Sonrió eficaz, esa información valía mucho si sabía utilizarla, y por supuesto que lo haría.

.

.

.

–Te juro que estas serán horas extra Tsukumo, y muy bien pagadas –le recordó Naruto cuando la vio arrastrar la carretilla de carga con aquellas pesadas y frágiles cajas.

–Eso espero Naruto-san –se dirigió a la bodega de almacenaje.

Menos mal era el último viaje, ahora solo le quedaba acomodar toda la mercancía en su lugar, se pasó el antebrazo por la frente secándose el sudor. Ella sería la encargada de la bodega, mientras Suigetsu y Deidara acomodaban unos nuevos muebles que reemplazarían unas mesas –todavía bastante útiles a su parecer–, a los Uchiha no les importaba gastar dinero en remodelaciones innecesarias, resopló agachándose para tomar una caja.

–Así que es de familia –escuchó la deliciosa voz de Sasuke a su espalda.

–Perdón –soltó la caja con cuidado y volteó a verlo.

El azabache rió burlón al darse cuenta de que Tsukumo no se dio por enterado de su broma, obviamente se refería al bien formado trasero que tenía, misma cualidad que compartía con su prima, el solo rememorar los glúteos de aquella bella pelirosa sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

–Olvídalo, chiste personal –se acercó a él y lo ayudó a acomodar las cajas.

Con la ayuda de Sasuke el tiempo de trabajo se redujo a la mitad, se concentró todo lo posible en su labor, no quería ni mirarlo, si lo hacía, se dejaría envolver por su arrebatadora mirada y se delataría en seguida. Yahiko le aconsejó mantenerse alejada, pero para su mala suerte, aunque no lo volviera a ver como Sakura, convivía a diario con él como Tsukumo, y esa relación era igual de amenazante. Ahí conocía al verdadero Sasuke, al amigo que no le importaba ensuciarse con tal de ayudarla, al jefe que se preocupaba por sacar adelante su negocio, al hermano que velaba por el bienestar de todos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de acallar sus pensamientos, era ridículo que en una semana se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre, tal vez era un atontamiento temporal –eso esperaba–, porque de estar enamorada, su misión en ese lugar quedaría seriamente comprometida.

–Listo tachuela, vamos por un trago para destensar el cuerpo –lo invitó dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

–Claro –caminó tras él.

–Debo suponer que ya hablaste con Sakura, ¿el almuerzo sigue en pie verdad? –se detuvo antes de llegar a la barra encarándolo con expectación.

Se escuchaba desesperado, pudo sentirlo en su timbre vocal. Le costaba admitir que la ansiedad por volver a ver a la de ojos verdes era atemorizante, esa mujer no debió irse sin despedirse, al hacerlo provocó que su interés despertara enormemente, siempre era él quien tenía que lanzarlas fuera de su cama, no al revés. Necesitaba verla, asegurarse que Sakura se sometería a sus deseos igual que todas las demás, comprobar que a ella le urgía sentirlo de nuevo como él a ella.

–Sí, mi prima aceptó verte, según ella quiere aclararte algo –evadió su sonrisa de victoria y continuó–, pero no le pregunté qué, así que ya lo descubrirás tú mañana.

–Hn, no olvidaré este favor tachuela –le despeinó el cabello como solía hacerlo.

Se sentaron en la barra, aprovechando que Naruto acomodaba unas botellas, Sasuke le indicó servirles unos tragos, Suigetsu y Deidara también se acercaron, con tranquilidad comenzaron a bromear hasta que una dulce y tenue voz los distrajo.

–Naruto-kun –voltearon a la vez, encontrándose a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro con reflejos azulados y ojos grises.

– ¡Hinata! –saltó la barra llegando hasta la chica–, te he dicho que tienes prohibido pararte aquí –la tomó del brazo apretándoselo con fuerza.

–Yo…perdón Naruto-kun –agachó la cabeza temerosa–, es que…

– ¡Es que nada Hinata!, ¿seguro viniste sola, cierto? –el tono frío del rubio contrastaba con su juguetona personalidad.

Sintió una extraña furia recorrerle las entrañas, ver a uno de los que creyó sus amigos tratar así a aquella –a su criterio– indefensa mujer, hizo que se le entiesaran los hombros y se le cerraran los puños. La pobre chica lucía tan sumisa a la mirada congelante de Naruto, lo peor fue que los demás permanecían indiferentes a la escena. Se puso de pie decidida a auxiliar a la pelinegra de mirada triste, antes de que diera dos pasos Sasuke le colocó la mano frente a su pecho.

–Ese asunto no te incumbe tachuela –sentenció haciendo que los otros posaran sus ojos en ella.

– ¡Detesto que me desobedezcas Hinata, tu lugar está en la casa con las niñas, no en la calle, y menos en mi trabajo! –volvió a escuchar los gritos del rubio.

–Si una mujer es lastimada, si me incumbe –con un manotazo apartó el brazo de su jefe y se dirigió a la pareja.

–Ahora mismo te llevo, por tu culpa tendré que dejar mis deberes de lado –apretó mas su brazo haciendo que ella soltara un quejido y cerrara los parpados conteniendo el llanto.

– ¡Naruto detente! –profirió con seriedad.

El de ojos azules giró sorprendido hacia su empleado, Tsukumo lo atravesaba con fiereza. Entendía que no era lugar para sacar su mal carácter, pero la sobreprotección que siempre le brindaba a Hinata no le permitía pensar con claridad, odiaba que ella anduviera por las calles conociendo los peligros que la rodeaban.

–Tsukumo, esto es un asunto personal, te ruego que no interfieras –indicó dándose la vuelta arrastrando a su mujer para que comenzara a andar.

–Usted lo hizo del dominio público al gritonearle frente a nosotros. He de suponer que ella es su esposa, dígame Naruto-san, ¿siempre la trata de esa forma? –el gerente paró en seco–, ¿siempre la lastima y humilla con sus gritos?

– ¡Suficiente!, Naruto llévate a Hinata a casa, ustedes sigan acomodando lo que falta, tú Tsukumo ven acá –la mano de Sasuke apretaba su hombro.

– ¡Pero…! –iba a comenzar a discutir solo que su jefe no la dejó, la dirigió a la oficina y se encerró con ella–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –reclamó furiosa.

–Porque ese asunto no te concernía.

– ¡Él la estaba lastimando! –gritó ofendida.

– ¡No me grites!, ¿se te olvida que soy tu jefe? –la retó con soberbia.

– ¡Eso no te da derecho a permitir que un acto salvaje como lo es el maltratar a una mujer se lleve a cabo!

–Última advertencia Tsukumo, modera tu maldito tono de voz –advirtió sombrío.

Entendía al chico, era impulsivo y bastante torpe a la hora de ser prudente, pero no por eso dejaría que le hablara de aquella manera. Además él estaba defendiendo a Naruto, conocía a la perfección a su amigo, no maltrataba a Hinata, la corregía para que no volviera a realizar esos errores que las mujeres tan a menudo cometían.

– ¿O qué? –le respondió impetuosamente.

–O te despido –la mirada del muchacho se volvió rencorosa.

– ¿Me despedirías por defender mis ideales? –extrañamente su voz fue de decepción.

–Ya te dije que las cosas no son como crees, Naruto está en todo su derecho, Hinata es su esposa y él la trata como mejor le parece –declaró convencido de sus palabras.

–Claro, al fin hombres, se defienden entre ustedes malditos machistas –murmuró con la respiración agitada.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –arqueó una ceja esperando que le aclarara sus murmullos.

–Nada que te incumba, jefe –recalcó socarrona.

–Tsukumo

– ¡Qué!, es que no lo comprendo Sasuke, todos ustedes son una bola de cavernícolas, ¿no tienen sentimientos?, esa mujer necesitaba ayuda y tu prefieres defender a Naruto, ¿acaso eres igual a él?, ¿maltratarías a mi prima frente a todo el mundo por tus ideas sexistas? –se llevó la mano a sus falsos cabellos en busca de sosiego.

–Parece que no vas a calmarte nunca, largo de aquí, vete a tu casa y duerme un poco, cuando te pones tan voluble pareces una señorita –le dio la espalda con la intención de dejarlo solo.

– ¡No me pienso ir así como así!

Le molestó que la tratara precisamente como lo que era, una mujer, él no quería tomar en serio sus quejas, prefería rehuirle como lo hacían todos los hombres, que al saber que no ganarán una pelea, solo evitan la confrontación.

–Que te vayas, es una orden –volteó encontrándose con la mirada retadora de su empleado.

Tachuela le caía muy bien, por eso no deseaba que los ánimos siguieran calentándose de ese modo.

–Sabes qué, hasta aquí con tus malditas órdenes. ¡Tú y ese aprovechado, junto con la pareja de idiotas de Deidara y Sai pueden irse al demonio! –las palabras fluían por su boca como si no pudiera contenerse de quedarse callada, algo en su interior le decía que estaba olvidándose de algo importante, pero ignoró esa vocecita y se perdió en su indignación.

– ¿Acabas…acabas de mandarme al demonio? –comentó con demasiada gravedad y bastante contrariado.

–Yo… –"ay no, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, no me puedo ir, ¡Ino!", recordó cuál era su real motivación para permanecer en ese sitio–, Sasuke yo…

–Pues el que se va al demonio eres tú Ayuzawa, ¡estas despedido!

.

.

.

**Buenas, buenas!**

**Ah esa Sakura, ya se había tardado en salir pateada del bar, haha, pero creo que lo merecía por altanera, aunque sus motivos fueran buenos no debió ponerse con Sansón a las patadas hehe. Naruto, u.u, es raro verlo en esta actitud, pero como antes se vio, este club si es algo machista, ya se darán cuenta, además tampoco son golpeadores ni nada por el estilo, solo algo retrógradas.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿creen que el pobre de Tsukumo sea perdonado, o todo estará perdido?, ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por leer, comentar, alertas y demás. A las personas que se nos van uniendo en el camino, ¡gracias por el apoyo y sean bienvenidas/os!**

**Un fuerte abrazo, un saludo hasta donde sea que se encuentren, espero que estén de lo mejor, cuídense mucho. Estaremos leyéndonos ojala muy pronto!**


End file.
